Crew of Hunters
by dude932
Summary: Lost at sea with the enemy. Tatsumi needs to find a way to accept his new found situation. With no seemingly way to return home, and all the while Tatsumi begins to find that those among the Jaegers were more than what he had thought of them as originally, this was not going to be easy for the young assassin. Especially when he comes to care deeply for them.
1. Chapter 1

Tatsumi sat awkwardly, or more so was forced to sit awkwardly, his arms by his side as a heavy chain was wrapped around his torso securing his arms to his sides. A weighty black collar currently clung tightly around his neck, the chain that was attached to the collar now also connected to the one wrapped around his torso, seemingly to keep him even more secure. This was how he had awoken after the tournament where Esdeath, a high ranking General in the Empire, had knocked him out after saying that he was now hers upon their first meeting.

Tatsumi had to wonder how he got into these situations, first he was literally abducted by Night Raid, and now he was being abducted again by Esdeath and her team of Jaegers, with the reports that Leone had given, Esdeath had recently formed a team specially for hunting members of Night Raid, so they were hunting him and didn't even know it. He was either really lucky that they hadn't discovered he was one of the assassins that they were after, or he was super unlucky by being brought into the lion's den.

Maybe it was simply his destiny to keep being abducted by deadly weirdo's?

"And so..." Esdeath began, Tatsumi cast a glance at the General from the corner of his eye, she was incredibly beautiful with striking light blue hair that flowed down her back, her eyes a darker shade of shimmering blue. Tatsumi could make out her slender figure beneath her uniform, simply amplified by her generous bust which held an intricate marking upon her skin. Her skin itself looked silky smooth and almost as white as snow, he wondered if she had any scars on that nigh flawless skin, she would have to have a few to have earned the rank of General, right?

To think she had taken an interest in him, it definitely shot his ego up a few grades that was for sure. Perhaps if things had worked out differently he might have been interested in her back. But they were enemies, killers of both sides, what she wanted from him simply was impossible and he could never see him feeling about her that way.

She was the enemy.

"This is the newest addition to the Jaegers." Esdeath continued as she stood beside Tatsumi's seated from, her presence alone demanded respect from everyone in the room, eerily similar to how Najenda's presence was among those of Night Raid. "Tatsumi." She introduced him to the group standing before him, some had awkward smiles on their faces unsure of the sudden abduction of a civilian, into their ranks.

"You dragged in one of the populace, just like that?" A muffled voice questioned causing Tatsumi to take an interest in who had spoken, the only one with a mask was the largest one among them. Tatsumi didn't know what the mask was for, but it was definitely intimidating and he had seen others in the Empire wear them, Lubbock had told him that they were members of the incineration squad, merciless killers that wiped out entire villages with flames.

"He'll no longer have to live in poverty." Esdeath explained, having figured if he was fighting in a tournament for money he must have been in need of it for some particular reason, now he would have no wants for anything. "And he isn't just an extra man for our group either… I felt it, Tatsumi is the one who will become my partner in love." There it was, the reason Tatsumi had been taken away and abducted by this bombshell of a General. While mentally he was cheering that a beautiful woman was liking him, he also realized the situation he was in. The enemy all around and not a single opening, not to mention Incursio had been confiscated, he could see it resting on the table off to the side of the meeting room. Even if he did get it, what were the odds of him making it out of here alive?

"So, why does he have a collar around his neck, then?" Another questioned, Tatsumi's green eyes turning to the one that spoke this time, obviously a fan of the sea by the anchor printed on his red scarf, he seemed like a man of the sea but Tatsumi had no proof that he was, he just needed to take note of everything and report his findings back to Night Raid no matter the miniscule detail, that's if he ever could get out of this seemingly impossible situation.

"Because he's my lover of course, and I want him to stand out." Esdeath replied giving a nonchalant shrug, raising her hands as if what she had said made perfect sense, maybe to her it did but to everyone else, not so much.

"I'd have to agree with Wave, General, if you want him to be your official lover, and not your pet, shouldn't you remove the collar in order for there to be a difference?" Tatsumi could have literally hugged the blonde man who had offered his suggestion, if he wasn't currently chained to the chair he was seated in. The man seemed rather calm and casual about the entire situation, almost to the point it was slightly off putting for the assassin. Esdeath took the man's words into careful consideration before looking down at Tatsumi, a gentle blush coming to her face as she did so, Tatsumi had to quickly glance away, there was no way he was being seduced by such cuteness! How could a merciless killer that frightened the entire Revolution be so damn adorable!?

"Hmm, that's certainly true. I'll remove it." Esdeath stated moving to do so, if Tatsumi ever got out of this alive and saw the blonde man on the street, he was giving him a hug! The collar was pulled from his neck and placed off to the side before Esdeath continued and removed the chains from his body as well allowing Tatsumi to stretch his arms, it having been a while since he had used his muscles, Esdeath watching his every movement as if witnessing something amazing for the first time.

As the chains dropped to the floor Esdeath turned to the others with a curious look. "By the way, are any of you married, or have any lovers?" She queried, truly interested. Just as Tatsumi was shocked, so were the other members of the newest assassin hunting group as the masked man rose his hand up shyly.

"Bols, is that true!?" Tatsumi grit his teeth at the sudden excitement of the auburn haired girl, that voice, that face, he'd never forget them. Upon first look, she seemed like an innocent well mannered young woman and she had been that same picture of innocence when she had helped him through the city when he had been separated from Leone. But she was a monster beneath that innocent surface, just like that dog she held in her arms, she took Sheele away from Night Raid.

"Yes… I've been married for six years now." Bols said, embarrassed as he held his hands to his face. "I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as that though."

"Then maybe you can offer me some assistance." Esdeath began. "What can I do to encourage Tatsumi to..." She glanced down at the teen sitting awkwardly, his cheeks slightly red at how he was currently center of attention. "...to return my affections."

"Oh the trick is to never give up." Bols encouraged as Esdeath pulled a notebook from her uniform and opened it, a pen sitting within the pages that she picked up as she began to write. "I'll tell you a secret, my dear wife turned me down twice before I found the perfect moment and swept her off her feet, so bare in mind it may take some time, but it will be worth it." Bols assured her.

"Thank you Bols, I'll be sure to take that advice." Esdeath told him to which the large man nodded.

"Umm… excuse me." Tatsumi began, awkwardly raising his hand up gaining Esdeath's attention immediately. "I'm really happy that you've taken a liking to me and all..." God he could feel the bullshit just spilling out at this moment. "But, I'm not really all that interested in working for the Imperial court… so..."

"Fufu, it will likely take a bit of training to get you to be obedient, hmm?" Esdeath chuckled causing Tatsumi to react instinctively. "I'm look forward to it."

"Listen to what's being said to you!" Tatsumi shouted at her only causing her to chuckle more finding his argument amusing, even some of the others were amused at the sudden outburst.

"Now, now everyone." Tatsumi grit his teeth, his hands on his knees clenching the fabric of his pants. He didn't want her near him, let alone defending him! "He's just confused, it's a lot to take in all at once." Seryu smiled as she walked towards the seated assassin, each step that she got closer Tatsumi could feel the hatred burning deep inside of him. Lowering his head, staring down at the boots that she wore only for his anger to flare to the point he bit the inside of his cheek to hold his mouth shut, a gentle trickle of blood spilling into his mouth as Seryu rested her cold metal hand atop his head gently tousling his hair.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, we're all allies of justice here, so please don't worry." Seryu smiled happily, gently caressing his brown hair with her metal hand. He understood what she was trying to do, comfort him, but he'd never take it. She had taken Sheele away, the sole member of Night Raid that had comforted him through the loss of his friends. But he had to stay strong, if he did anything, reacted in any way, he'd be dead.

"We met before, do you remember me?" Seryu questioned, pointing to herself as Tatsumi looked up at her through the bangs of his hair, how could she smile so innocently like that when beneath it all was a barbaric monster? How could the innocent woman who had helped find his way be so cruel and merciless? Why was the Empire so corrupt!?

"All right, thank you for that Seryu." Esdeath stated with a little ice to her tone, the former guards hand being removed from Tatsumi's head rather quickly. "While now that the Jaegers have seven official members including Tatsumi. I wish to explain how we're going to proceed from here." Esdeath explained walking towards the table where Incursio sat. Tatsumi followed her across the room with his gaze, he didn't know all that much about the Teigu or how much the Empire knew about them, but was it possible that Esdeath recognized the weapon?

Esdeath herself looked down at the sheathed blade atop the desk before crouching down, reaching beneath the table to where a large bag sat and returned to the main table where the Jaegers had gathered. Placing the bag down she opened it and started pulling out an assortment of items, the only one to seemingly recognize the items was the dark haired girl that reminded Tatsumi of Akame, similarly dressed as well.

"General." The dark haired girl began. "These are."

"Ah, yes." Esdeath smiled. "Kurome, you have prior experience with these don't you?" She questioned getting a nod from the dark haired girl. Esdeath looked over the others, to see that they were both curious and confused about what she had brought before them. Tatsumi himself couldn't see what was going on from where he was seated on his chair, and in truth didn't want to be apart of the group and continued to remain seated. "Several years ago, the Empire formed a group of assassins for the benefit of the nation." She began.

"The Elite Seven." Kurome added getting a nod from Esdeath.

"Several generations ago around four hundred years, a former Emperor tried to recreate the Teigu that we now possess, however failed in doing so." Esdeath explained, gaining Tatsumi's attention slightly, just like how the Teigu had been complete mysteries to him, so were these weapons. "These weapons that were created were known as Shingu, while not as powerful as Teigu, they were given to these Elite Seven who were the finest assassins that the Empire had ever created."

"Were you one of these Elite Seven assassins, Kurome?" Seryu questioned with wide eyes, thinking that Kurome had been one of the assassins doing justice for the Empire in secret.

"No." Kurome shook her head. "My sister, Akame was." Tatsumi's eyes shot wide open, he knew that Akame had been with the Empire but didn't know her full story. To think she had been trained to be one of the best by the Empire! Not to mention this Kurome was Akame's sister! Even the other members were surprised to see Kurome announce it without hesitation. This simply rose so many questioned in the young assassin.

"During the time of these Elite Seven, the Shingu were destroyed, however unlike the Teigu, these could easily be recreated by the Empire's top scientists." Esdeath told them. "In truth, these Shingu have even been modified further than what the Elite Seven wielded."

"What are we supposed to do with these?" The man in the doctor's coat questioned, while flipping his coat for some reason. "We all have our own Teigu to rely on, I don't see why we should need some half rate second generation failures." He stated, while his crude remark didn't sit well with Esdeath, he made a proper point.

"Well, Dr Stylish, these Shingu may not sit on the same level as Teigu, but it's not possible for everyone to have a Teigu with several already having owners, more being lost through the nation and the others remaining in the hands of the Revolutionary Army." This simply confused the Jaegers even more, each one of them had a Teigu of their own, well apart from Tatsumi, unaware of his possession of Incursio.

"Simple." Esdeath smiled. "Each of you are going to have a subordinate, each one will be given a Shingu that you will train them with to the point that they are of a level above of those among the Elite Seven. The Jaegers are going to become a force suited for protecting the Empire, something just seven of you can't do alone. Over time, you seven, along with the subordinates you train will have teams of your own, before squads, then platoons and so on. You all will be the future, the very foundations that protect the Empire and keep it strong."

"You really believe in us that much General?" Seryu questioned with wide eyes, a blush on her cheeks as she stared at the woman in awe.

"You wouldn't be here if I didn't." Esdeath told them truthfully, she wouldn't bother herself with weaklings. "The subordinate you choose, will be approved of by me. So take your time in making your choice before bringing them to me." The six around the table looked over the Shingu now before them, Tatsumi remaining seated in his chair. What Esdeath had just told them, it was something that Tatsumi once wanted, to become a high up person in the Empire, eventually take control of a force of his own and make his name known all across the nation all for the sake of his village. However, that was a dream held by a naive child, if things had worked out differently, perhaps that was what may have happened, however things were different to back then, very different.

"Tatsumi." Esdeath spoke causing the young man to look up at her. "Are you going to sit there or are you going to choose a Shingu for your future subordinate?" Tatsumi swallowed nervously, he was suppose to choose one now? Wouldn't she prefer to hand them out? Awkwardly standing, he crossed the room his eyes drifting to Incursio before Esdeath blocked his vision of the blade as she spoke with Kurome, who had already chosen one of the Shingu for herself, a katana similar to the one she already had strapped to her waist. It was obvious that she was familiar with it, perhaps it belonged to Akame when she had been in the Elite Seven?

Turning his attention away from the two he looked to the others, Wave held up a large broadsword with an intricate dragon like design for the handle. Bols, the man with the relationship advice, was looking over an assortment of armor on the table. Dr Stylish was looking curiously over a whip like tool, he still didn't look pleased with it and if the glint in his eye was anything to go by, Tatsumi had to shudder, he wanted no part of that whatsoever.

The blonde man that had saved Tatsumi from the chains was looking over a pair of leggings with belt and ankle bands attached to it, sensing Tatsumi's gaze the blonde man rose his head and offered him a smile before going back to inspecting the Shingu in his hands. Seryu spun wide causing Wave and Tatsumi to both duck as what she had spun around and aimed with was large dual pistols. Giggling to herself she offered an apology to them before going to show her own personal Teigu, Koro. Tatsumi and Wave sighed as they rose back up Wave glancing at him before offering him his hand.

"I'm Wave, I saw your fight in the tournament, it was pretty impressive how you took down Kalbi without much effort, he was no joke." Wave told him as Tatsumi took his hand, while the guy didn't seem all that bad Tatsumi had been mistaken about that before, both with Seryu and Aria, he was loyal to the Empire, that was good enough reason not to trust him.

"Thanks." Tatsumi stated as he turned back to the table to see a gauntlet remaining.

"With how you handled Kalbi in the arena, I'm pretty sure you can teach your subordinate to fight well with that." Wave told him, trying to cheer him up it seemed. "Where did you learn to fight, was it the Imperial Fist Temple here in the Empire?" He questioned.

"No, I didn't grow up in the Capital." Tatsumi admitted, although he wasn't sure why he was telling Wave this. "I'm from a small village, to the south near the border of the Empire." Wave nodded in understanding.

"I'm from the Imperial Navy along the coast, I've spent more of my life on the sea then the ground I think, or that's what my mother always told me." He chuckled. "I'm looking forward to working with you." Wave smiled at him.

"Ah… yeah..." Tatsumi trailed off awkwardly, as Wave attempted to chuckle however it came out just as awkward.

"Kinda weird huh?" Wave stated.

"You have no idea." Tatsumi muttered hanging his head as Wave placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"So you grabbed, Crushing King." Esdeath's voice sent shivers up Tatsumi's spine, he hadn't even sensed her behind him and now she was leaning mere inches beside him looking at the Shingu upon the table, even Wave was surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Ah, General, Tatsumi doesn't have a Teigu right?" Wave questioned causing Esdeath to stand up straight. "Shouldn't we search for one for him, or is he going to obtain the one that Seryu recovered from Night Raid?" Tatsumi went pale as Esdeath's blue eyes locked with his green as an all knowing smile came to her face, it almost looked cruel.

"I'm sure that will work itself out." Esdeath stated as Tatsumi's eyes were wide, she knew about Incursio, how could she not? Bulat was apart of the Empire, any records about him and the Teigu he wielded at the time would have been used as information given to anyone who went after him, after her three subordinate's had been killed there would be no way she wouldn't look into it. Swallowing nervously Esdeath clapped her hands together to gather everyone's attention, however her eyes narrowed before she could speak, sensing an unwelcome presence.

"I know you're there." Esdeath called out before her eyes roamed the walls of the room, it would appear multiple people were hiding within the walls of the palace, Night Raid? No it wasn't possible for them to entire the Palace unnoticed, even they weren't that well prepared, nor stupid enough to attack while she was present. "Come out, if you don't I won't hold back!" She ordered before a shrill laughter echoed the room before the sound of something slamming down echoed in the room causing everyone looked to the door where the sound had come from. Wave charged for the door however it was now barred from the other side.

"I thought we all hid pretty well, but it's to be expected of the Empire's Strongest." A voice echoed in the room causing Esdeath to narrow her eyes, all the Jaegers apart from Tatsumi drew their Teigu ready for battle. "No hard feelings, right General? We're just following orders here." The voice continued.

"It seems you know some things I'm not privy too." Esdeath stated as a cruel smirk crossed her features. "I'll escort you to the torture room and you can tell me all the details about your orders and who gave them to you." A shrill laughter filled the room, it caused Tatsumi's skin to crawl even Wave was put off by the laughter.

"No need for the torture chamber." The voice echoed out. "I'll give you the details, not like you'll be able to do much about them anyway." Esdeath narrowed her eyes, she was unable to lock onto the person speaking, the people moving behind the walls were making it difficult to pinpoint each one. "The Prime Minister, he didn't like the idea of you gathering a force like these Jaegers, so he's asked someone far better for the position to exterminate all of you!" Esdeath clicked her teeth in annoyance, perhaps she had pushed too far demanding the Shingu from the Prime Minister and revealing her plan to make the Jaegers into another personal army under her direct control. She had seen it in his eyes, the uneasiness he had felt upon learning of what she was planning. This was simply Honest retaliating. Oh how she was going to love butchering Honest and listening to him wail as she spilled his guts, in the literal sense.

"However, I'm no match for you in a fair fight." The voice continued once more. "So I'll dispose of all of you without so much as drawing a drop of blood! Shambala: Complete Dimension Rift!" The entire room lit up in a purple haze as a large design covered the room with a yin and yang symbol located in the middle, everyone was shocked by its sudden appearance beneath them before they were engulfed by purple light, but not only them, everything in the room from the tables to the laid out carpet on the stone tiled floor.

Nothing was left behind, only the shrill laughter of the one who had activated Shambala.

* * *

The rush of air on his face and the complete weightlessness that he felt caused Tatsumi to panic slightly, not to mention the severe drop that he was seeing below as he fell. The Ocean was below him, it's water glistening in the light of the sun, however the echoing of cannon fire broke up the peaceful waters. From what he could see, there were two ships being fired upon by three others. Massive explosions in the water showed where the cannon balls hand landed. However what he noticed about one of the ships that were being fired upon was the flag at the top of the mast that was flapping in the wind… it was black.

Feeling a rush of wind caused Tatsumi to spin slightly as he fell, looking to see what had disrupted his falling he saw Run with white angelic wings on his back flying down towards the boats with Stylish and Bols under his arms. Tatsumi's green eyes widened as he turned and looked above him, all the Jaegers along with Esdeath were in the same situation as he was. They were all falling to the ocean below along with the furniture from the room they had been in. Esdeath's gaze was locked on his own as she seemed to be aiming right for him, a hand on her hat a grin on her face as adrenalin pumped through her system, thoroughly enjoying the fall so far. The only one currently panicking was Wave who was thrashing about, unable to get his bearings in the sky.

Seeing a chair aimed straight for him Tatsumi maneuvered out of the way before a red glint caught his eye and he turned, his green eyes widening before a grin came to his face. Incursio was falling not far from him! The table that had been in the Jaegers meeting room fell behind Tatsumi who pressed his feet against it and pushed off, heading straight for the Teigu falling from the sky.

He heard Esdeath call his name but he ignored her as the ship's below became increasingly closer. Suddenly, cannon fire caught Tatsumi's attention and his focus was lost as he was engulfed by a fountain of water and pulled into the ocean. That's why Esdeath had called him, he had been in a collision path with one of the cannon balls, luckily it had hit the water and not him. Tatsumi was sucked beneath the surface of water being dragged down by the current, his hands tightly gripping Incursio. This was his chance to get away, he wasn't going to let something like drowning get the best of him!

Esdeath landed on the deck of the ship with the utmost grace, Run was already present arms folded behind his back and his wings have retracted as he looked over at the ship with a small smile, Esdeath had to grin as well. It would seem the sharks were going to eat well tonight, or at the very least Koro was going too. The closest ship, which had a crew full of soldiers, each in matching white and blue uniforms were pointing rifles at them. Not even up to date standard rifles of the Empire's military, instead they were outdated flint lock rifles.

Stylish seemed to have moved to a spot, clear out of the firing range while Bols had his own Teigu, Rubicante, at the ready should Esdeath give the order to eradicate the fools who were stupid enough to aim a weapon at her. Kurome landed soundlessly behind the icy General while Seryu landed down on one knee with her arms outstretched, Koro holding onto her shoulder. It was Wave that came flailing about that ruined the Jaegers performance this day. The former Navy man crashed into the deck breaking through into a storeroom beneath. Esdeath rose a hand to her head, it wasn't that big of a drop each one of them should have landed perfectly. It would seem Wave needed some discipline.

"You alive down there?" Seryu called down as both she and Kurome walked to the now new opening the deck of the ship, only getting a groan from Wave in response.

"Walk it off." Kurome added before a thud was heard. "He's out cold."

"General, it would seem we're about to become under fire." Run stated turning to look over his shoulder as Esdeath walked to the railing of the ship that they were on. "What are our orders?"

"Stand down, once we have a moment we will take the time to assess this situation, but first we need to deal with the immediate… threat." Esdeath told him getting a nod from Run as he took several steps back behind Esdeath, Kurome and Seryu standing with him as Bols stood with Rubicante, still ready. "I am General Esdeath of his Majesties, Emperor Makoto's, Empire." Esdeath called out to the soldiers on the boat. "Who is your commanding officer?" The soldiers on the ship seemed to speak with one another for a time causing Esdeath to raise an eyebrow, were they a military operation or a random group of sailors stupidly trying to look like a military?

"I'm Warrant Officer, Holland." One of the men called out. "Pirates, we order for your immediate surrender! If you do not comply! We will open fire and sink your ship and send it to the bottom of the ocean!"

"They think we're pirates?" Seryu questioned before looking up, to where the flag atop the mainmast sat. A frown came to her face as she saw a black flag flapping in the wind, it had the symbol of a skull and crossbones with a red heart in it's center. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, searching the ship for any of the pirates that would be aboard such a vessel. Seeing numerous pirates aboard she thrust her arm out, about to issue the order to Koro before she was stopped. Having sensed the growing the blood lust behind her, Esdeath rose a hand to stop her movements.

"Do you serve under Emperor Makoto?" Esdeath questioned, once more seeing confusion come to the men aboard the vessel however Warrant Officer Holland didn't respond to her question.

"We're members of the 153rd branch of the Marine Navy that belong to the World Government." The Holland called back as he gave the signal for men to take up aim once more. "Pirates, if you fail to comply, we will open fire!" He called over. "Surrender, this is your last chance!"

"General, I'm not sure what they're saying." Run stated. "The Empire is the world's greatest nation is it not? How is it that they say they serve a World Government that we've never heard of?" He queried. Esdeath herself was confused by this, the Imperial Navy itself was a force to be reckon with, their ships and the Empire's Navy ships were very different. Wave was a Navy Soldier, perhaps he could show some insight on this, if he wasn't unconscious below deck that is.

"To think they would think of us as filthy pirates!" Seryu grit her teeth, her metal fists clenching tightly. "Such insolence should be punished General!"

"It seems to me that these Marines are no ally to Emperor Makoto or the Empire, meaning they are no ally to us." A deranged grin crossed Seryu's face. "Do not damage that ship, it seems as it would be beneficial of us to have a working vessel for ourselves seeing as we are in the middle of the ocean and I have no desire to travel on a pirate ship, nor one without weapons." She explained, having seen their surroundings from when they fell and had already discovered that the ship currently anchored next to the pirate vessel housed nothing but civilians and was a cruise liner not something fit for battle.

"What of the other two Marine Ship's General?" Run questioned.

"I'll deal with them." She simply stated. "Run, please search the water for Tatsumi." Esdeath told him.

"At once General." Run nodded as his Teigu, Mastema, appeared on his back before he launched into the sky, the Marines on the boat were shocked to see him suddenly fly up into the sky and made the foolish mistake of taking their aim off of the ship and directing it towards the now flying blonde. Seryu and Kurome dashed across the deck of the pirate ship, leaping from the railing and across the gap.

"Koro! Phase Three!" Seryu ordered as Koro's body enlarged to it's full size, engulfing the entirety of Seryu's right arm before replacing her metallic arm for the Sung Dynasty Blade of the Ten Kings as Kurome drew Yatsufusa, both woman landing on the Marine ship as Koro crashed into a group of unsuspecting Marines before the carnage of the organic Teigu began, screams of terror reigned out as Marines were ripped limb from limb, all turning their fire onto the beast now on their ship, however as gunshots rang out over the screams of pain, Koro's body simply regenerated from the damage it had received.

Kurome easily dealt with the now frightful Marines, using Yatsufusa to kill them with ease not even needing the use of her puppets. Seryu was no different, using the Sung Dynasty Blade to completely bisect the Marines in her way. By the time the two woman and Koro had dealt with the Marines, half of the Deck was covered in blood and severed limbs, Koro already beginning to devour what was left. Cheers erupted from the pirates aboard the pirate ship causing Esdeath to glance at the men who had been cowering before the Marines meager might before they had arrived.

"Bols." Esdeath turned to the large man who looked over to her. "Dispose of the pirates and burn the ship to ashes, Stylish retrieve Wave and set the civilian ship away." Stylish accepted the offer of retrieving Wave as Bols turned to the pirates, the few who had heard the order stopped their cheers to stare in horror at the large man with the flamethrower.

"At once, General." Screams erupted as a torrent of flames shot forth from Rubicante, completely engulfing the pirates. Each pirate was set ablaze, unable to escape the flames as their skin began to blister, boil and peel away under the intense heat. Several tried to jump into the ocean to quell the flames however not even the ocean stopped them as the flames continued to rage on, their source of fuel being the bodies of the pirates themselves. Once Bols saw that Esdeath and Stylish who had retrieved wave and set the civilian ship away, were now off the pirate vessel, Bols began on setting the pirate ship alight as he made his way backwards to the Marine vessel that Esdeath was claiming for herself.

Esdeath, now aboard the claimed ship stood on the railing eying the two Marine ships off in the distance, they were unsure of what was going on as Warrant Officer Holland was now dead and not giving orders meaning that the two ships had no idea what to do. It was pitiful really, they were like chickens with their heads cut off. If this force attempted to go up against the Navy of the Empire, they wouldn't know what hit them, surely there had to be something better than these meager three ships. Pushing her arms forward, her finger tips touching as a blue glow formed from her hands, the familiar cold sensation of the demon extract in her blood beginning to course through her veins as she cast her arms out wide, dozens of large icicles the size of row boats appeared in the air around the now claimed ship.

"Weissschnabel." Casting her arms forward the dozens of giant icicles shot forward towards the two ships, the Marines aboard attempted to fire their cannons in a ditch effort to stop the oncoming onslaught however it was to late as their ships were impacted completely tearing them asunder with each strike before the ships themselves sank below the ocean's surface, the crew that had survived drifting in the water. Turning her back on the destruction she had wrought she turned to Kurome and Seryu who were standing on a deck covered in blood. Koro still consuming the lifeless bodies that were scattered about on deck. While an appealing sight, it wouldn't do for the wood to rot, and drying blood never smelt great.

"Seryu, Bols, I leave the task to cleaning the deck up to you, not a speck of blood is to be left." Seryu saluted immediately with a smile on her face, even given the most tedious tasks she undertook them without a second glance. "Truly a great show of commitment." Esdeath mused as the young woman grabbed Bols by the arm leading him to get the supplies that they would need to clean the deck. "Kurome, search the ship for anything of value, notify me should you find anything worth my time. Kill any Marines if you come across them."

"Yes General." Kurome nodded, reaching into the pouch tied to her belt and pulling a cookie from within before lightly skipping towards the entrance of the superstructure that would lead her inside the ship's interior. Doctor Stylish had laid Wave down on a clean part of the deck and was now seemingly investigating the acquired vessel for himself, from what she knew of him he would already be planning modifications to it. Casting her gaze away from those aboard she looked to the sky, Run was currently circling around in the sky above. Esdeath frowned, had Tatsumi not been found yet? Run seeing that the fight was now over returned to the ship, landing before Esdeath and bowing his head slightly.

"I'm sorry General, there was no sign of Tatsumi in the water and I saw no sight of him boarding the civilian ship before their departure either." Run explained causing Esdeath to scowl slightly, she had watched Tatsumi plummet into the fountain of water where a cannon ball had hit. He was strong, she knew that she had seen his strength and his future potential, it would take more than that to kill him she was assured of that.

"Please take another look, through all the commotion you may have skipped something." Esdeath explained and with a swift nod, Run returned to the sky's as Esdeath went about searching the deck herself, seemingly taking note of the ship's layout.

However currently leaning up against the wall of the superstructure atop the deck was Tatsumi, Incursio equipped with the invisibility trump card activated. Currently he had a hand raised to his mouth as he watched Seryu and Bols began to mop up the blood on the deck, Seryu throwing detached limbs to Koro who devoured them in a greedy fashion. While it would have been the smartest move to sneak aboard the civilian ship, he couldn't let this entire situation be for nothing. If he could kill at least one of the Jaegers, then it wouldn't have all been for naught. While it would have been easier to deal with Wave, who was unconscious or Stylish who had his back turned to him several meters away, his eyes were located on his target.

Seryu Ubiquitous.

If he was going to risk his status being known as a member of Night Raid, he was going to go try to kill the one who had taken Sheele away. He saw Bols pick up the bucket that now held bloody water in it and headed to the railing to dump it over the side, leaving Seryu with her back completely exposed to Tatsumi, the only problem now would be Koro and there was no way he could see him while his invisibility was on. Crouching down, waiting for Bols to be completely out of the way.

The moment Tatsumi was about to launch forward, a strong grip landed on his shoulder causing him to instinctively react, turning and throwing a punch at the assailant only for his fist to be grabbed mid air by a smirking Esdeath before the grip on his shoulder turned him and crashed him into the wall causing him to let out a grunt before he was dragged across the deck, the invisibility leaving him as he was pushed up against the wall, Esdeath had brought them behind the superstructure, away from prying eyes it would seem.

"Incursio can completely turn the user invisible, however the person's presence can still be felt." Esdeath continued to smirk as Tatsumi let his armor disappear, his eyes downcast as he looked away from her, his one chance to get revenge for Sheele and he had failed. "You have no idea how surprised I was when I saw you with Incursio, formally in the possession of Hundred Man Slayer Bulat." Tatsumi grit his teeth as his hands clenched at the mention of Bulat, the memories of his defeat at the hands of Liver. "Tell me, was it you who defeated the Three Beasts, or was it the former solider?" Tatsumi grit his teeth as he glared at Esdeath. "I can't say I hate that look in your eyes." Esdeath smiled reaching up to cup his cheek. "But I will change you Tatsumi."

"Don't touch me." He snapped, slapping her hand away from his face surprising her slightly. "I'm a member of Night Raid." He began before Esdeath chuckled before full blown laughter erupted from her causing Tatsumi to pause as he watched the woman laugh, wiping her eyes of the laughter induced tears began to form.

"I know that Tatsumi." Esdeath smiled, calming herself. "I knew that as soon as I spotted Incursio on your person, yet my heart still yearns for you." She continued raising a hand to his cheek once more, lightly caressing his skin before removing it and taking a step back. "For now, your identity will be kept a secret from the other Jaegers until I see a time where it will be suitable to reveal it to them. Right now, we're in a rather unusual situation, it would be beneficial of you to work together with us."

Tatsumi grit his teeth, why would he want to work together with her? Why would she want to risk him being among them?

"Now, hand over Incursio." Esdeath instructed, Tatsumi's hand clenching the sheathed blade. "Right now, you have no chance of beating me as you are now, even with Incursio." She stated. "You're just not at that point yet, but you'll grow stronger." She stated patting him atop his damp hair from his time in the ocean, taking the sheathed Teigu with her other hand. "Come along." She continued walking down the exact way she had dragged Tatsumi from.

 _"Damn it, why am I so weak!?"_ Tatsumi grit his teeth as his hands clenched. _"I'm such a failure! I'm so sorry Sheele!"_ Swallowing his pride he turned and walked after Esdeath, she had been right, he needed their help. He had no idea where he was, stuck in the middle of the ocean god knows where. He still didn't even know what had happened. If Esdeath was going to keep it a secret that he was apart of Night Raid, then he was going to have to trust her, as much as it was going to kill him inside.

Reaching the front of the superstructure, he saw that most of the blood had been cleaned up, just red smudges remained as Seryu and Bols were both mopping now, Koro having returned to his smaller form was licking the blood of the wood to aid in their chore. It would seem all the remaining body parts had been disposed of. Feeling a slight change in wind he looked up to see Run dropping from the sky, Tatsumi had to say that the wings were something else.

"Thank you Run for your assistance." Esdeath started. "It would seem that Tatsumi was able to climb back up onto the deck without much trouble of his own, I'm just glad he didn't choose the civilian ship." She continued.

"I'm simply glad everything is working out well." Run smiled, however it was the same creepy smile that seemed way too perfect for the situation, like it was hiding something behind it. Tatsumi had no wants to find out what it was that he was hiding behind it. The door to the superstructure opened revealing Kurome.

"Koro, there's some fresh meat down below." Kurome called to the white Teigu causing him to Yip happily before looking up at Seryu who smiled.

"Go on boy, make sure to clean up the mess." Koro let out another bout of happy yips and bounced over to the entrance and disappearing inside. "Tatsumi's back!" Seryu smiled happily upon seeing the assassin. "I was really worried that you had been injured, or worse by those filthy pirates." She was completely unaware that she had been the target for his attempted assassination prior. Tatsumi simply rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, while he looked away. He didn't want to have to deal with her, it was bad enough dealing with Esdeath just now.

"Ugh, my head." A groan escaped Wave who sat up, rubbing a hand through his hair before he was hit by splash of water cutesy of Kurome who was holding a bucket out. "Gah! What was that for!?"

"Waking you up." Kurome stated.

"Gah, now I'm soaked!" He groaned pulling at his wet clothes as he looked around, only to blink in surprise. "Huh, what's going on? Where are we?"

"Yes, I believe it's time to address the situation at hand." Esdeath began gaining everyone's attention, even Dr Stylish had rejoined them to listen to what she had to say. "I believe that under orders from the Prime Minister, a select set of individuals were tasked with dealing with myself and the newly formed Jaegers. It would seem that Minister Honest was not fond of the ideas I had in creating the future military powers, since they wouldn't be under his direct control."

"Wait, that doesn't explain how we winded up in the middle of the ocean." Wave said looking around once more, while it was nice to be back on the sea, it was still a little discerning. "All I remember is a bright purple light."

"Same here." Bols agreed. "Would it be some kind of space manipulation Teigu?" He questioned.

"It is possible." Esdeath nodded. "Of the forty eight Teigu, one was said to be able to manipulate space itself." She explained. "Of all the Teigu, I can only think of a handful able to manipulate space like that." Tatsumi noticed her hand clenched around Incursio slightly. "Just who was that man..." She trailed off.

"Wait, why are you so calm about this General?" Wave questioned. "Shouldn't we, be freaking out or something? This kind of thing just doesn't happen everyday."

"In our line of work, you best be prepared for the unexpected Wave." Esdeath lectured. "Now, since you're from the Imperial Navy and have the most experience on the Sea, I'm leaving the navigation of the ship up to you. Kurome, did you find anything of use?" She questioned.

"A couple of unrecognizable maps." Kurome shrugged in response.

"Wave, start with those maps, find out where we are and how to return to the Empire. Our presence away from the Capital will not bode well, while Budo is still there it would not do well for us to be gone longer than necessary." Wave nodded and followed Kurome inside to where the maps would be. "Seryu, continue with the cleaning of the deck." Seryu saluted and got back to work. "As for you Bols, I want you to check the ship's storage. I want a full inventory list before night fall."

"Of course General." Bols nodded.

"Dr Stylish, go with him." The doctor sighed but headed after the large man, muttering how he would have rather accompanied Wave.

"What shall I do General?" Run questioned.

"Head up to the crow's, nest, we'll need a look out. Alert us should there be anything on the horizon, I'm regretting not taking a prisoner to interrogate, however I was sure they would have had nothing worth my time." Run nodded before using his Teigu to fly up to the crows nest. This left Tatsumi alone with Esdeath on deck, Seryu mopping the blood up happily towards the bow of the ship. "Now." Esdeath began turning to Tatsumi. "We're going to have a little talk, Tatsumi."


	2. Chapter 2

He was enjoying the swaying of the ship immensely, it reminded him so much of home when things had been simple and he hadn't been recruited for an assassin hunting group chock-full of weirdos, sure he was happy for the chance to serve the Empire but did he classify as one of the Weirdo's now, or did the Empire think he was one and that's why he had been recruited for the Jaegers? Better to not think about it. He had his best bearings when the ground beneath his feet was atop the ocean, he could probably even deal with all the weirdo's in the Jaegers if he was aboard a ship. His body simply fell into rhythm with the swaying motions, while the one walking beside him seemed a little harder to get her bearings using the wall of the corridor to stable herself if the ship jolted or an unexpected wave caused it to sway more than normal. Wave would have offered his support however prior incidents and warnings made him not.

 _"She just needs to get her sea legs, she'll be good as gold then."_ Wave assured himself as he glanced over his shoulder to see Kurome's face slightly pale, she had been fine up on deck when she had been fighting but now in a confined space where the motions of the ship were most noticeable, she wasn't faring well. _"That's if she doesn't puke first."_ Seeing Wave looking at her Kurome narrowed her eyes causing the young sailor to swallow nervously and keep on walking. They had been ordered by Esdeath to check out the navigation charts so that they could find a way back to the Empire. While Kurome was suppose to be leading the way, having investigated the interior of the ship earlier, Wave already seemed to know the way.

While not like any ship he had been on before, the layout was generally the same for most military style ships. The Captain's cabin would be located at the top of the Superstructure aboard, and the Navigational room would be somewhere nearby. The two had already passed a few rooms, mostly just cabins for the Marines that once occupied them, each housing numerous beds. A kitchen was located on the main deck along with a large room for meals, Kurome had already found that the storage areas were located below deck, Stylish and Bols currently doing inventory down below.

Coming to a stop before wooden door with a plaque, Navigation, Wave grabbed the handle and twisted opening the door and entered. He had to frown at the mess that awaited him inside, Charts were all over the place, if this was one of the ships he served on back in his time in the Empire's Navy, the one in charge would have been flogged. While the Navy was more lenient with the rules than the Empire's Army, they still had to do things that wouldn't hinder the ship's crew. Acting on instinct, Wave set out to clear the mess that had greeted him. Placing the charts in an orderly fashion atop the desk, picking up the piles of documents that were spilled out on the floor, he'd go through them later to see what information they held. Clearing some more papers from the desk he stopped coming across something he had not expected.

It was a fairly large snail that simply sat on the desk, its large eyes closed. On the snail's face there was the Marine symbol painted, along with on it's shell. The shell itself was something to see as there seemed to be something having been modified onto the shell itself. Wave couldn't help himself, he poked the snail however got no reaction from the sleeping creature. Frowning his eyes caught a slip of paper beneath the snail and looked it over. It had an assortment of numbers, one was for the Captain's quarters, another for the kitchen and one for Marine Base 153.

"That looks tasty, think Bols knows how to cook snail?" Kurome voiced her thoughts on the snail making Wave sweat drop slightly, was food all this girl thought about? Examining the built in extension from the shell of the snail he saw a dial pad of some kind. Picking up the Receiver he was surprised to see the snail come to life as it's eyes opened, staring up at him simply blinking at him. Shaking his head at how weird it was to be judged by a snail he attempted to dial the Captain's quarters. "You should have called the kitchen." Kurome stated.

The snail's mouth opened and let out a weird sound, puru~puru~puru, over and over again. Wave waited, wondering if Esdeath was in the Captain's quarters or somewhere else on the ship. That was before the snail let out a 'click' from it's mouth before it's features changed drastically and Wave almost let out a squeal as it somehow resembled Esdeath now.

"G-General?" Wave questioned into the receiver, unsure how this thing worked.

 _"Wave."_ The snail responded in Esdeath's voice. _"What is this thing?"_ She queried, oh good he wasn't the only one completely confused about the talking snail!

"It seems like some kind of communication device." Wave explained. "I was just testing it out is all, I figured you would have made your way to the Captain's Quarters by now."

 _"It's quite interesting, the face of the snail resembles you somewhat."_ Wave hung his head slightly in response, that wasn't the biggest boost of confidence one could give. _"I'll have Dr Stylish examine these when we have time they might be something we can bring back the Empire, it'll be interesting to know the distance that they can communicate. How are you and Kurome dealing with the Navigation?"_

"This place is a mess General." Wave explained, taking a look around the room it was still not a hundred percent in order yet, Kurome having seated herself on the edge of the table with her legs crossed digging into her bag of cookies with gusto. "It'll take some time, but I'll contact you as soon as we have something."

 _"Very well, I'll be speaking with Tatsumi in the meantime."_ Wave noticed that the snail took on a slightly dreamy look. _"As soon as you know anything, bring it to me."_

"Understood General." Wave stated before hanging up the receiver, the snail seemingly going back to sleep. "That thing is so freaking weird." With a sigh he turned back to the cluttered charts and maps on the desk, glancing at Kurome… yeah she wasn't going to be much help, all she was helping with was spreading crumbs over everything. Going about sorting the mess out, placing what he might need in one pile while shoving documents into another and trash into the bin. Seriously, these Marines guys had no respect for their work place. Finding the silence awkward, he tried to start up some conversation with Kurome.

"Uh, don't you think it's a bit weird." Wave began causing Kurome to glance up at him from where she was eating a cookie.

"What is?"

"Ah, the General, randomly picking up a guy like she did?" Kurome tilted her head slightly as Wave continued. "I mean, I've heard about the whole, love at first sight, but it can't be real, can it?" He queried only getting a shrug from Kurome who picked up another cookie. _"Oh yeah, like she'd talk about something like this when there's food nearby."_ He added mentally resigning himself to working in awkward silence.

"She did tell us that she was interested in love." Kurome spoke up causing Wave's eyes to widen slightly, he had not been expecting this. "If the General feels that this is what love is, I don't see a reason for it to be weird." She continued with a shrug.

"She put a collar on the guy." Wave told her only getting another shrug. "What, you think that's normal?"

"I don't know." Kurome stated. "I've never been in love, so how could I?" She told him causing Wave to blink as he stared at her as she munched on another cookie.

 _"I have a feeling this conversation just took a rather drastic turn."_ Wave thought to himself after Kurome revealed something somewhat important about herself, it was his first real talk with another member of the Jaegers and damn was it deep! This was a subject that always made him awkward however, sure there had been a few cute girls back where he grew up, but the very thought of love, it made him all embarrassed. However the conversation was seemingly dropped from there, Wave had no idea how to retort to that new information and Kurome simply had nothing else to say on the matter it would seem.

* * *

Esdeath sat, slightly puzzled at the now sleeping snail, it was such an odd creature, she had never heard of such a thing before. To think, if the Empire had such a thing, communication would be much quicker than messenger birds. When she had originally heard the sound of the strange ringing sound in the captain's quarters she had been wary of it until she had found where it had come from. She was sure that Stylish would be enthralled by it, she would have to let him at least examine it, however the tool may come in useful so she wouldn't let the doctor dissect it or anything. Casting her eyes from the sleeping snail to the blade currently resting before her on the desk.

Incursio.

When she had first seen it after confiscating it from Tatsumi after the tournament, it was easy to identify. Hundred Man Slayer Bulat was after all, someone she held respect for before he had deserted the Empire, even now his strength was something to respect. The name was simply misleading, a mission Bulat had received as a young soldier, a nickname among the ranks of soldiers. He had slain more than a hundred with this Teigu. If she could have had the chance, she would of enlisted him just like his previous commanding officer but he had disappeared before then. Showing up awhile later as a member of Night Raid.

The instant she had seen Incursio in Tatsumi's possession, she knew why she saw so much latent potential in him. It was clear to see Bulat had trained him, while she didn't know the man personally, she knew his mentality as a Soldier well, the effects were shown in Tatsumi. Bulat had probably seen that potential himself and wanted Tatsumi to surpass him. However, Incursio being in Tatsumi's possession now also made two things abundantly clear to her.

Bulat was dead.

The Three Beasts were likely to have been defeated by Bulat, or even possibly Tatsumi.

Perhaps she was missing some of the details, but with the evidence brought to her from the cruise ship where the Three Beasts bodies were recovered, there were two types of blood that didn't result in matches of the Three Beasts. She could bet her life that one of them matched Tatsumi's. One blood type was poisoned, so it was clear that Liver had dealt the finishing blow to Bulat since Tatsumi stood before her now. Even though Tatsumi may have been the cause of her three subordinate's death, she couldn't help but be infatuated with him even more. The Three Beasts were no pushovers and to think that Tatsumi was already at their level with so much more to grow.

Looking up at the brown haired young man, a small smile toyed at her lips, he looked so cute. She wanted to know more about him, his childhood, his early life, his training, how he had ended up in the capital and yes, even how he had joined Night Raid and the missions he had completed. She wanted to know everything there was to know about the man her heart beat faster for. She had never felt like this, the adrenalin of a fight gave her a wondrous feeling but the sight of Tatsumi made her heart a flutter with something she had never felt before. It was like some kind of drug and she couldn't get enough of it. However, with Tatsumi being in Night Raid, it was certain to raise problems when they returned to the Capital.

 _"Perhaps… being away from the Capital, away from Night Raid would give us this chance to communicate with one another on an equal footing."_ Esdeath mused silently to herself, while it indeed was a priority to return to the Capital post haste, she after all had to commence with the public gutting of the Prime Minister for betraying her like this, there was no reason she couldn't take advantage of the situation at hand. They were probably weeks away from the Capital, meaning weeks of traveling in close confinement with one another.

Clearing her throat caused Tatsumi to glance at her, his eye's showed a little of his emotions, it would seem he was still learning how to hide them like a proper assassin should, anger, a little fear, confusion. They all showed in his emerald green eyes. They weren't that of a hardened killer yet, possible a handful of kills under his belt. She would change that when the time came, after all, she would groom his latent potential.

"Why was Seryu your target." Esdeath questioned causing Tatsumi's eyes to glance at hers, those were the eyes of someone who wanted revenge. While she would like to play out her fantasy of being in close quarters aboard a ship for weeks on end, she had to deal with the basics first and that was he was an assassin among those who he considered targets. While not a hardened killer, he had no remorse in what he was about to do to Seryu. Should she not have stopped him it was possible Seryu would have reacted, but Esdeath truly doubted that Seryu could have reacted to such a sudden attack.

Not only that, Bols and Stylish would have acted instantly. While stylish wasn't the one for a fair fight, that didn't mean he wouldn't have acted to the obvious threat. Esdeath was fully aware, just by scent alone, of what poisons laid within that doctors coat of his. Bols and Wave could have been caught up in the poison if things had ended up that way. She was truly glad that she had stopped Tatsumi upon sensing his blood lust. This had to be all ironed out, she couldn't have Tatsumi fighting the Jaegers like that, the situation they were in, it was both confusing and dangerous. She had spoken the truth, it would be best that they work together.

"Stylish and Wave were both easier to deal with, yet you focused all your intent on killing Seryu." Esdeath prodded further, she wanted to know why Tatsumi seemed to have a grudge against Seryu. From what Seryu implied earlier, they had met before on rather good terms. So what was it that caused Tatsumi to hate her? "Is it a personal grudge against Seryu maybe?" She thought out loud to herself, trying to recall before it finally clicked. "She was the one who took down Sheele of Night Raid after all, were you close to that woman?" The flash of anger in his eyes hidden by his hair, the trembling of his shoulders. Yes, Tatsumi was still wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Tatsumi obviously cared for this Sheele, Seryu had taken that from him. Perhaps showing a slightly bit of humanity would show him that Seryu wasn't the monster he thought she was.

"Do you know of the former Captain of the Guard, Ogre." Esdeath began locking eyes with Tatsumi who matched her gaze. "Ogre was Seryu's mentor, a father figure in her life and Night Raid took him from her. Seryu believing she was getting justice for-"

"I know him." Tatsumi stated interrupting her.

"Oh." Esdeath smiled. "Let me guess, you know him as the man who broke the rules, blamed others for crimes they didn't commit, who did injustice." Esdeath continued to smile. "What about what you didn't know? After Seryu's parents were killed in a Revolutionary raid, Ogre took her in, trained her to be an elite soldier among the Guard when she had nothing left but the hate in her heart for the ones who took her parents away." Tatsumi clenched his eyes shut.

"I don't care about any of that." Tatsumi told her, his eyes ablaze as he stared into Esdeath's cold gaze, the smile no longer adorning her face.

"Seryu lost someone close to her, and sought revenge." Esdeath stated. "How is that no different from what you attempted?" She continued. "Seryu is human, she has strong emotions just like you do. Her vision is flawed, but from her experience can you blame her? Since she was a child, she saw the Revolutionary Army as the enemy. She became stronger for the sole purpose of fighting for the justice that she believed in, just like you fight for the justice you believe in." Tatsumi grit his teeth.

"But what is right and wron-"

"Right and wrong doesn't exist in our world." Esdeath stated, her tone firm. "You kill people because you believe it is your justice, we kill people because we believe it is our justice. So what is wrong? Your justice or our justice? Blaming what is right and wrong makes you naive. You do what you do because you are strong, rationalizing that with your belief makes you believe it is right. It's simple nature, the strong kill the weak, the weak die because they can't become strong. It's the natural way of life." Tatsumi lowered his gaze slightly. "What I'm trying to tell you Tatsumi, revenge is pointless. Death is simply natural for the weak." Tatsumi remained silent, if he spoke he doubted he could control his anger. He had to remember what Bulat had taught him, how acting rashly was going to get him killed. He wouldn't let his Bro down again.

"I got off topic." Esdeath sighed. "I didn't wish to lecture you, but I seem to have without much thought." She explained, tracing a finger along Incursio's leather sheath. "I simply wanted the reason why Seryu was your target, revenge was the answer for that."

"What do you want from me?" Tatsumi questioned softly. "I said I'd work together with you to get back to the Capital."

"True." Esdeath stated. "However I need to know that I can trust you." Esdeath told him. "And in return, I want you to be sure that you can trust me." Tatsumi's eyes gained a look of confusion as Esdeath smiled at him. "Look at it this way, you're in enemy territory. The moment the truth is revealed to the others that you're a member of Night Raid, they will not trust you, from what I know of Seryu, she'll try to kill you, perhaps in your sleep. True, she'd be punished severely by myself but that wouldn't stop her." Esdeath explained to him.

"You're saying that if I don't trust you, you'll just reveal it?" Tatsumi questioned.

"What? No." Esdeath chuckled. "I'm simply saying that you can trust me. Who knows what we'll face on the sea, perhaps more pirates, perhaps more of those Marine soldiers. If you're to wield a weapon aboard this ship, I'll need to trust you with one not to place it in someone's back." Tatsumi frowned slightly, he knew he had to work with them to get back to Night Raid, but placing his trust in them? It wasn't going to be easy for him.

"I can't trust you." Tatsumi began causing Esdeath to frown. "In my eyes, you're still the enemy."

"Then..." Esdeath looked around the office, seemingly searching for something before standing up and walking to a port hole window looking out over the ocean. Reaching up she grabbed the pole that held the curtain in place. Tatsumi tilted his head before she turned back to him, a smile on her face as she waved the curtain causing Tatsumi to blink. "I'll wave the white flag, while not a surrender we can call a temporary truce if you'd like. Between Night Raid and the Jaegers." Tatsumi couldn't help it, he laughed, she seemed so intent on this idea that it was almost childish. Esdeath's face lit up hearing him laugh, he looked so adorable while doing so.

"While the gesture is appreciated." Tatsumi told her. "It can't be that simple." Esdeath's brow furrowed.

"Why not?" Esdeath questioned. "I see no reason we can't come to an agreement here, we'll be working together for the foreseeable future or would you rather be chained up in the brig of the ship with nothing but scraps for food until we return to the capital where you'll more than likely be put to execution?" Tatsumi swallowed nervously, he really wasn't liking the sound of that option. "This will be our peace agreement. You will work alongside the Jaegers without deception, I will not inform the others of your status as an Assasin of Night Raid until I fully believe that all the Jaegers, including Seryu can deal with it, meaning they need to trust you, and you them. However, this means that you follow my orders."

"And Incursio?" He questioned only for his eyes to widen in surprise when the sheathed blade of Incursio was tossed to him, he caught it with ease as he stared at Esdeath with a shocked expression.

"The moment I sense a dread of doubt in the trust that I've placed in you Tatsumi, our truce will be over and you will be in the brig until we return to the Capital." Tatsumi swallowed again, the threat laced in her words held no deceit, she would put him in the brig. "For now, I would recommend not summoning Incursio's armor unless completely life threatening." She explained. "Several of the Jaegers know of Incursio's armor, but not its key. It would raise difficult questions should they see you using the armor when it should be in the hands of someone else." Tatsumi nodded in understanding. Letting a small breath escape him he looked bowed his head slightly causing Esdeath to tilt her head.

"Thank you." She was slightly surprised at his words. "For your trust."

"Don't make me regret it Tatsumi." Esdeath told him. "I want to have your trust, it will take more than this but it is a start."

* * *

Some time into their slightly awkward silence, Wave was growing more and more irritated as time went on, his eye was twitching as he sat at the desk. Where it had once been cleaned, by himself, it now sat full of charts and maps once more. The thing was that everything he was looking over, it made no sense. They were of sea that he had never even heard of before.

In truth, it wasn't the maps he was annoyed at or the fact he had never seen anything like them before, in fact he was completely in his element since being requested to the Capital, he had felt so out of it in the Big City that being amongst maps, charts with the rocking of the sea beneath the ship, it felt good. It was the fact that Kurome was currently sitting on the edge of the desk he was at, bag of cookies in her lap as she stared at him without saying a single word. It was creeping him out! How could he concentrate like this!? Just prior to now, they had a rather awkward conversation about love and now this!?

"You're not doing your job." Kurome simply stated before munching on another cookie. "Where are we, have you figured it out yet?"

"I'm working on it, I just need a little space so I can concentrate." Wave replied only to sweat drop as Kurome scooted back a few inches on the desk, she was seriously just bothering him because she was bored wasn't she!? Turning his attention back to the chart below him, he hoped she would get even more bored and go away, but she had been there for over an hour now so that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Deciding to ignore her for the time being, as hard as it was with all the munching she was doing and spreading crumbs everywhere, (was that an endless back of sweets or what)? He started to focus on the charts before him, they were well drawn and written but obviously flawed in some places from what he was use too, however it was known that some parts of the world used different methods in their map drawings. Apparently they were in a Sea called the East Blue, he had never heard of such a sea, not even from his senior Navy Officers and some of them had traveled all around the world.

Moving from one chart to the next, he only became more confused as there was a singular map showing four large seas, each labeled as North, East, South and West. Then there was a singular long see running through the very center of them all labeled, the Grand Line with a large land mass crossing over it named the Red Line. Never had he seen a map like this before, just what the hell were the people thinking when they drew this up? He had never heard of this Grand Line or Red Line before, and it's not like someone would of deliberately kept this from him, he had looked at dozens of maps over the course of his time in the Navy and nothing even resembling what he was seeing now was located on those maps.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Kurome voiced again causing Wave to sigh.

"None of these maps are making any sense." Wave told her. "I've been looking at maps for years over my time in the Imperial Navy, not once have I ever seen anything like this." He explained as he looked up at her only to get a blank look in return.

"Maybe you're just stupid." Wave face planted the desk with a groan, he heard the shifting of the charts and looked up to see Kurome having picked one up to look at it, her brow was furrowed as she tried to make sense of it all. "This isn't a world map."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Wave groaned. "Nothing on it makes sense, if that Red Line is real, it would connect the Empire to something else, I've personally been on a ship that sailed around the entire continent that the Empire is located on and the surrounding nations. Nothing like that Red Line exists, those maps have to be false."

"We should tell the General." Kurome told him, suddenly rather serious as she moved from where she was sitting on the table, already heading for the door with the chart in her hand causing Wave to be surprised at her change of attitude, figuring it was best to tell her in person rather than the strange talking snail thing he followed Kurome. Rushing from his seat, he hurried after her entering the hallway, heading to where they knew Esdeath would be. The two stopped before the door, Kurome raising her hand to knock.

"Come in." Esdeath invited them, opening the door the two entered to see Esdeath seated behind the desk in the room a similar snail sitting on the desk beside the General, Tatsumi seated in one of the chairs. "Ah, Wave, have you found us a course back to the Empire?" Esdeath questioned.

"Unfortunately no." Wave apologized causing Esdeath to gain a questioning look. "We've hit a bit of a snag."

"What kind of snag?" Esdeath questioned.

"The charts aboard the ship." Kurome explained, holding the one she had brought with her to Esdeath who accepted it, looking it over with a calculating gaze, the frown on her face continuing to grow as she looked over the map. Looking up she saw that Kurome and Wave were just as serious about this and weren't trying to make a joke. Tatsumi seemed lost on the situation but didn't speak up about it.

"These are just one ship's charts." Esdeath explained to them. "Wave, get us under way, as soon as you see another vessel on the sea, hail them down. We need to check with other ships maps and their respective opinions before we can start making assumptions."

"If they won't respond to our request?" Wave questioned.

"Then it's obvious what should follow." Esdeath told him with a wave of her hand. "Kurome, Tatsumi, help Wave and follow his instructions. You are all going to have to pitch in to get the ship under way, with Wave being the only sailor among us, he'll be in charge." Tatsumi rose from his chair as Kurome nodded, Wave grinning slightly to himself happy that his prior experience would be put to use. "Make sure everyone is pulling their weight, I want to clarify this information as soon as possible, even if he we have to take down a pirate ship to do so. Kurome fetch Bols for him to assist, give the task of inventory to Stylish telling him I want it as soon as he is done."

"Yes General." Kurome nodded as she left the office.

"Alright Tatsumi let's get started." Wave told him clapping him on the back, getting a nod from the assassin as they headed for the door. Tatsumi exited the room with Wave, the two heading out on deck. Wave was in full lecture mode, explaining how they had to get the sails down so that they could catch the wind. While Tatsumi was listening to what he was saying, he couldn't help but notice Seryu on deck playing with Koro. The deck was clean from all the previous gore, not a speck of blood or severed limb in sight. "Seryu, come over here." Wave called over to her. Seryu approached immediately, Koro plotting along after her.

"Is something the matter?" Seryu questioned.

"We need to raise the sails, Esdeath wants us searching for another ship. Think you can work with Tatsumi to bring the main sails down?" Wave questioned.

"Of course!" Seryu saluted happily. "It's nice to be working with a fellow follower of Justice!" Seryu smiled at Tatsumi.

"Alright, go on up and untie the sails, they'll run down the tracks. I'll have Kurome and Bols secure them when they get on deck." Wave told them getting both to nod as they headed to either side of the ship and began to climb up the rigging that would allow them to reach where the sails were secured. Tatsumi tried not to notice Seryu happily working away across from him, untying the sails. While it wouldn't be that difficult to deal with her now, sure Run was only a few meters above them…

 _"No."_ Tatsumi shook his head. _"I need their help to get back, I have to at least try here."_ Untying knot after knot, both Seryu and Tatsumi reached the center, the sail falling down the tracks just as Wave said that they would as Kurome and Bols, both of whom were now on deck, began securing them. The sails instantly caught the wind and began to move the ship forward, while they had drifted during the time that they were stationary, it was nice to actually be under way. Tatsumi sat on the mast for a while, Seryu giving him a smile before heading back down. It was still hard for him to accept, the girl that had been so chipper and helpful when he had been lost in the slums of the Empire, was the someone who had taken Sheele's life.

There was numerous amounts of conflict going on inside the young assassin, while he was enjoying the view of the ocean spanning out before him. His thoughts were on the first target he had killed because it was a job. Ogre. Because he had killed Ogre, Seryu had a grudge against Night Raid, she saw killing Sheele was gaining revenge for what had happened. Tatsumi barely knew anything about Ogre, Leone said it was better that way so he wouldn't hesitate. But couldn't there have been another way instead of death? Was the Revolutionary Army truly right, or were they just as corrupt as the Empire?

Shaking his head of the thoughts he looked back to the ocean before him, simply soaking in the view as he sat atop the mast. He had never been on a ship before, apart from the cruise liner with Bulat, but this was nice.

It was night fall before anyone knew it, Esdeath had ordered the ship to a halt for the night Wave dropping anchor as soon as the sails had been put away, with nothing in sight over the hours of sailing it was slightly disconcerting for the group. With the report from Stylish on the ship's supplies, it wasn't looking good. They only had about five days of food for the eight of them, if they rationed it properly, probably longer but it wasn't going to last forever. The ship they were on was obvious close to it's home port, it was supplied with weapons more than what it was with rations. Wave brought up the suggestion of heading to a stretch of land over the meal, Esdeath stated that if they found no ship the following day that was their next plan of action. However arriving with a stolen Marine ship was bound to cause trouble for them.

Now, Wave was currently laying on his back in one of the cabins, he knew it was his turn next to take watch with Tatsumi and was waiting for Bols to come retrieve them both. He found it odd that Tatsumi seemed trusting of them, maybe there was nothing to it or maybe Esdeath had said something to him, he didn't know. But he seemed to be working with them, he even pitched in helping Bols and himself cook dinner. Well, Bols cooked, Wave and Tatsumi assisted.

Rolling over he stared into the darkness to where he knew Tatsumi would be. He wasn't asleep, his breathing was too quiet, he was awake just like Wave was. Other than the two of them, the room was empty, Bols was currently on the first watch with Run, Wave and Tatsumi would be next followed by Seryu and Kurome. Stylish hadn't come back to the room after dinner had ended, not that Wave was complaining. Instead, Stylish had gone to investigate the communication snails to find out how they worked. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Wave swung his legs out of bed as the door opened, Tatsumi sitting up as the light flickered on, Bols and Run standing in the doorway.

"It's time." Run smiled getting a nod from Wave as he stood up, Tatsumi himself getting out of bed as Run and Bols made their way into their own chosen beds. Offering a smile to Tatsumi the two headed out onto the deck. Wave was use to look out duty, so he knew what to search for, he had no idea what Tatsumi was capable off but he seemed fine on observing the ocean as he walked along the deck.

"Yo, Tatsumi." Wave called out causing the young assassin to look back. "What do you think of the sea so far?" Wave questioned, if they were going to be stuck together for the foreseeable future, there was no reason he couldn't befriend the obviously unlucky teen, how could he not be unlucky with everything that had happened to him in just one day?

"It's quiet." Tatsumi replied. "I've never seen the ocean before, today was the first time."

"The sea can be so calming at night, it's like looking up at the stars..." Wave's eyes traveled up to the night sky before stopping, his eyes widening as he searched the star filled sky. It was something he had learned from his commanding officer when he first joined the Imperial Navy. A kind of way to chart your location and travel by night without the use of maps, he had studied the night sky to always be able to find his way. But this sky, the sky he was looking up to right now, it didn't hold the same stars of what he was use too it was completely different.

"Something wrong?" Tatsumi questioned.

"Yes." Wave nodded. "Something is very wrong, it's the stars… they're… not right."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence filled the mess hall of the seized Marine Ship, with the information that Wave had gathered the previous night from the stars, and what he had confirmed alongside Esdeath after having found out about their particular situation, things were not easy to take in and everyone was lost in their own thoughts on the matter. Esdeath was sitting patiently at the end of the large table that they had gathered around, eyeing the looks on her recently formed teams faces.

The situation was more dire than what she had first realized. She had seemingly just thought that the Teigu that had sent them out into the ocean had simply done that, not tore a rift through dimensions. She honestly hadn't even known that was at all possible with a Teigu, however she knew to expect the unexpected when it came to the tools of the Empire. Glancing around, no one had yet to speak their mind on the situation at hand. She didn't blame them, when it came to Teigu you simply had to adjust to the situation at hand, but not everyone was capable of that.

Run seemed calm, but was obviously trying to understand the situation better, his eyes closed as his thoughts were running a mile a second trying to obtain any possible answers that could explain what had happened to them, or a way that might return them home. Bols face was unreadable beneath his mask, but it was clear to Esdeath he was worried, more so for his family back home then their current situation, she would need to speak with him about how he was coping later. Kurome, much like Run was calm however her eyes kept drifting to the icy General, simply awaiting for the order on what to do next to be given. She was simply lost on what to do. Seryu was fidgeting, the worry on her face wasn't even masked. She was trying to search for an explanation, but having no luck simply waiting for anyone else to speak up first.

Wave was focused as he sat, finding out that the stars were wrong had truly thrown him through a loop and once he and Esdeath had confirmed that his assumption had been right, he had immediately started to memorize the stars in the sky, while it would take time having a star map would be most beneficial to them. Stylish seemed the most calm out of everyone, hell he seemed more excited than worried, Esdeath knew that he couldn't wait to start his experiments on this new world.

Her eyes glanced up and across the room, away from the members of the Jaegers to where Tatsumi stood leaning up against another table with his arms crossed, his head was down his brown hair covering his eyes his face was hard to read.

His reaction to all this was what Esdeath was most concerned about. The idea was to work together to return to the Empire, however as the situation stands, that was going to be a lot more difficult than what Esdeath had originally planned. Sure a few weeks at sea wouldn't be that bad, but finding a way through dimensions, it was all but impossible without the right tools, the only prospects that they had right now we're Incursio and Grand Chariot, if Stylish could somehow find a way to manipulate the dimensional shift that the armors were pulled from… no, even then it wouldn't send them back to the Empire, or at least it wasn't likely. Even stylish wasn't smart enough to pull off dimensional jumps with no way of knowing where their target was.

So that left what Tatsumi would do now, would he try to get away from them? Stick with them in the hope that someday that he would return to the Empire? Would she have to force him to stay? She wanted him with her, it didn't matter if it was this world or another. The passion she felt for Tatsumi was still strong, she would do anything in her power to keep him by her side, but right now she had to focus on the matter at hand. Clearing her throat, all attention was on Esdeath instantly as she sat back in her chair, a serious expression on her face.

"There are some things we need to make clear." Esdeath began. "Our situation is unlike anything that we have ever faced before, when we thought we were simply misplaced, turns out we're worlds away from what we know to be home." She began, a silence looming over the room. "But just because our situation seems bleak, doesn't mean all is lost to us."

"There could be technology in this world that allows the use of dimensional travel." Stylish began, having already mentally started hypothesizing possible outcomes and possible ways home. "We would simply have to find it, and we could possibly return." Esdeath nodded in agreement. "There is also the chance that there isn't any technology like that, especially what we've seen of this world's current technology and how the Empire itself outclasses the weaponry here already."

"This will be no easy task, nor will it be a short trip." Esdeath continued her eyes scanning the room, landing on Tatsumi for a moment but he didn't react to her words. "We may be here for years, possibly longer." She continued looking over the others of the team. "The way forward is the only way back to the Empire, each of you need to understand that if we are able to return to the Empire, it may not be the same place that we left it."

"The revolution." Run began getting a nod from Esdeath.

"Without my presence, Great General Budo is the only one capable of protecting the Empire from the approaching threat, but that may not be enough." Esdeath explained. "It is highly likely that should we return, it will be into a new Empire." Silence once more echoed over the room. "But, we can dwell more on that when and if we get closer to returning."

"What if we can't return?" Seryu questioned softly, a frown on her face, worry in her eyes. Esdeath frowned, the thought of not being able to return didn't un-phase her, but she hadn't been focusing on that, what should happen to them should they not be able to return back to the Empire? Here she had seven powerful Teigu users with unoccupied Shingu in a world that they knew nothing about. There were pirates in this world, and it's own military force but what else did they know about it? Nothing, nothing at all. They were working with limited information. Something she didn't like.

"Right now, I don't know the answer to that Seryu." Esdeath admitted. "We're in a world we know nothing about, we've taken over a military vessel, also found that we know pirates exist in this world. That's it. Our original situation has changed, I hand picked each of you for the sole purpose of tracking down Night Raid and disposing of them. That is no longer the Jaegers objective." Esdeath had to hide her smirk as she saw that this caught Tatsumi's attention.

"What are our orders General?" Kurome questioned.

"Our knew objective is to search this world, to find a way to return to the Empire." Esdeath began. "Should we find opposition in our search, we will deal with them. It may be a long journey, but until we are given a definite answer to how we cannot return, we will proceed on the assumption that there is a way for us to return and we simply have to find it." Casting her eyes over the Jaegers, her eyes lingering on Tatsumi for a second before looking over the others once more. "Questions?" She offered, the members looking at one another before coming up with nothing. "Think of this as a mission for the Jaegers like any other, follow my orders and we'll proceed." She explained. "Wave, I want you to offer support in having the Jaegers being in sync with how this ship should be run, start immediately."

"Right away General." Wave nodded, raising from the table as the others followed the sailor among them. Esdeath sat back in her chair, staring across at the only one who hadn't followed Wave out of the room. As the door closed behind Bols, Tatsumi lifted his head to the point his eyes could be seen, from the looks of things he hadn't gotten much sleep. Esdeath couldn't blame him, not only did he have to be concerned about the whole other world thing, but atop of that he had to deal with being in a ship of enemies. All he had to work with was her word on not to tell the others.

"You look tired Tatsumi." Esdeath said softly.

"How do we get back to the Empire?" Tatsumi questioned, ignoring Esdeath's own statement of concern for him.

"Like I told the others Tatsumi, we're in the dark until we find more about this world." Esdeath explained to the young assassin. "I don't believe it's impossible, but it won't be easy." Tatsumi's frown was locked in place as he stared at her. "None of us can make it back on our own Tatsumi, so thinking you can run off and do it alone is naive of you." His green eyes avoided her blue. "Stay with us Tatsumi, and you will return to the Empire." Tatsumi glanced up at her.

"You can't promise that though, can you?" He questioned.

"No, but we're the best chance you've got of seeing Night Raid again, I can promise you that much." She smiled at him before the door to the dining room burst open to reveal a panting Seryu who had obviously sprinted back below the deck.

"A ship..." She panted. "There is another ship and an island." Esdeath was immediately up on her feet, Seryu offering Tatsumi a smile before following after the General. Gritting his teeth, while he hated the situation he was in, Esdeath was right, if there ever was a chance of getting back to Night Raid, sticking with the Jaegers was his best bet for now. Heading after Seryu and Esdeath onto the deck he saw Esdeath standing with Wave on deck with a telescope. As soon as Tatsumi spotted the ship and island off the side of the ship in the distance, the orders were given.

"Seryu, as soon as you're in range of that ship open fire, keep minimal damage to the island and it's inhabitants." Esdeath ordered. "Wave, make sure we're heading straight for that ship." Wave Saluted and headed for the controls of the ship. Esdeath placed the telescope down as she turned to Run. "I want a full account of how many pirates are on that ship."

"Right away General." Run nodded as Mastema appeared on his back and he flew from the deck of the ship straight for the pirate vessel. Tatsumi stood off to the side, the fact that they were openly moving to Esdeath's orders without hesitation showed that they were indeed Soldiers in heart, falling in line when ready. They were unlike the regular soldiers of the Empire or those of the Revolution that he had met. They were more like Night Raid then he would like to admit. Najenda and Esdeath were practically identical when issuing orders, the Jaegers the same as the members of Night Raid when following the orders given, their was no hesitation just complete faith in their commander.

"Tatsumi, with me." Esdeath continued turning on her heel as she headed for Wave where he was steering the ship, the sailor already having gotten Bols and Kurome to lower the sails to catch the wind. They were already fast approaching the pirate ship that was heading towards the island. The sound of Esdeath's footsteps was echoed out by the clanking of machinery causing Tatsumi to turn to see Seryu at the stern of the ship, his eyes widening as he saw the weaponry she currently had equipped to her arms. He knew that she had modifications made to her arms with what he had seen from her when she attacked the Marines on the ship, but to think she had this much fire power at her instant disposal. Attached to her arms were four missile turrets that looked like that could be used to send out a volley of missiles, not only that, her entire right arm was turned into an anti tank rifle.

"Think you could have taken that on all by yourself?" The amused voice of Esdeath tickled Tatsumi's ear causing him to grit his teeth as he narrowed his eyes in anger. "I'm just teasing you Tatsumi, now come along." She turned again, this time Tatsumi following as they saw Wave steering the ship.

"We'll be in firing range soon General, however the ship will be close to the port before then." Wave told her getting a nod from Esdeath as she looked out to see Run in the sky above the ship, the pirate crew aboard already firing at him which the Mastema user could easily maneuver around the gun fire with significant ease on his part. "We're in range." Wave concluded however there was no roar of gunfire from Seryu. Esdeath looked down to the woman who was looking up at her, all the weapons she had brought out now gone, Koro sitting at Seryu's feet.

"What's the matter, Seryu?" Esdeath questioned.

"If I attack the ship now, it'll cause damage to the town." Seryu explained. "There are civilians on the dock." Esdeath cast her gaze over the small port that the island harbored and saw that the former guards thoughts were the truth, with how much distance between the ship and the island, Seryu's barrage of missiles would undoubtedly cause collateral damage to the island wiping out a good portion of the populace that was present on the docks. While Esdeath herself wasn't all that bothered by that small loss of life, they desperately needed information, information that the town would be less likely to share if they were caught up in friendly fire. It was a good call on Seryu's part.

"Hail Run, get him to return, I want a full report on the pirates forces." Esdeath called down to her getting a nod from Seryu as she began to wave her arms to get Run's attention. "Wave, get us to that island."

"Right away General." Wave nodded turning the wheel, now instead of heading dead on for the pirate vessel, they were now directing course towards the island. Esdeath gestured for Tatsumi to follow her which he did, he had been surprised at Seryu's reluctance to not fire on the civilians, from what he had heard from Mine when she had returned after Sheele's death, Seryu was a monster without reluctance to kill anything in her way and would do anything she could to fulfill her orders no matter what she had to sacrifice to do so.

Had it just been Esdeath's remark about not damaging the island and it's inhabitants or what he had heard from Mine was wrong? He knew that Seryu had killed Sheele, that was obvious but Sheele was an assassin, Seryu was doing her job as an imperial guard to protect the people of the Empire. He understood that now, but it didn't hurt any less, they were simply on opposite sides… but even now, he could still remember that vibrant girl who had helped him find his way when he had been lost when Leone had bailed on him in the back streets of the Empire.

 _"Why am I thinking about this now!?"_ Tatsumi snapped at himself, he didn't need a psychological debate with himself at this point in time.

"For now, you'll remain by my side." Esdeath's voice snapped him from his thoughts as he looked up at her, realizing for the first time how much taller she was compared to him. She smiled down at him causing him to look away.

"You don't trust me?" He spoke, a hint of sarcasm in his voice before a shiver went up his spine as she laughed as her unnaturally cold hand caressed his chin to make him look at her to see her icy blue eyes filled with amusement as she stared at him.

"You've given me no reason too, so you'll stay by my side until I say differently." Tatsumi held her gaze for a moment before she released his chin and rose back to her full height. "You're no prisoner Tatsumi, but I simply can't let you wander alone." She cast a small smirk his way. "You might run away from me, and you're no longer wearing the collar so I'll just have to keep my eye on you." This caused Tatsumi to sweat drop as he unconsciously rubbed his neck where the collar she had placed on him had once sat. The sound of cannon fire echoed across the ocean causing Tatsumi's head to snap to the pirate ship that was now firing on them only for a massive wave of fire to shoot forth from the crow's nest above completely ensnaring the cannon balls that had been fired upon them, turning the destructive balls to ash that scattered across the wind.

"It would seem that the ship itself that we've taken for ourselves brings about unsavory feelings among pirates, upon spotting us there was immediate panic on the deck." Run spoke as he landed on the ground the wings of Mastema disappearing into the circular keys of the Teigu on his back, Esdeath turning to him as he bowed gently to her. "I counted around fifty pirates aboard General, however there will be numerous more beneath the deck that I was unable to detect."

"Their arsenal?" Esdeath questioned.

"Nothing our Teigu cannot stand against, it would seem that the weapons of this place are highly underdeveloped from the Empire's own, simple swords and flintlock guns is all that they possess, along with cannons." Esdeath nodded her head as she stared off at the pirate vessel now having docked on the shore, numerous pirates disembarking however there were those still aboard the vessel continuing to rain fire on them however with Bols keeping a watchful eye on the skies he was able to turn the cannon fire to ash before they even made contact with their own ship.

"Wave, take us into dock." Esdeath stated, Wave nodding as he began to issue orders to Kurome and Seryu to raise the sails, the two female Jaegers going about the given orders without question. "Run, I want you to take Seryu and Wave and scout out the town as soon as we dock, the pirates have already made it ashore and will no doubt be plundering the town already. See to it that we're seen as aid to the town and not pirates."

"Of course." Run nodded. "If I may ask General, what will the rest be doing?"

"Dealing with the remainder of the pirates." Esdeath simply stated. "Oh and Run, I want the Captain alive."

"Of course, General."

* * *

The streets were dead silent as Run frowned, he didn't like this at all. Wave was at his side his blade ready to be drawn in an instant, it was good to have the former sailor with them, he would know what to expect from pirates be they from another world or not. Seryu was walking a few feet behind them pulling Koro along with a leash. She didn't seem the least bit happy at not having come across any of the pirates so far, or maybe it was the face that she had been unable to unleash the onslaught onto the ship before they had landed. Run had seen their ship up close, all the pirates had been terrified just at the sight of the Marine vessel only to be even more so to see him flying above their ship before the obvious captain of the crew had shouted his orders to fire on the 'Marines'.

"I don't think Tatsumi likes me." Seryu pouted causing Wave to stumble in his step slightly as Run smiled, he saw why she was unhappy now. It wasn't the fact she hadn't come across any pirates to deal with, it was about their new member of the Jaegers that they had recruited. True, he had seen how Tatsumi was towards Seryu he wasn't blind to the fact that there was a grudge against the former Imperial Police enforcer. Run had no idea what Tatsumi's grudge with Seryu was, perhaps he or someone close to him had been a victim to her former superior, Ogre. He had heard numerous things about the infamous Imperial Captain, none of them good.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to talk to you." Wave suggested to her. "Plus, the guy's going through a tough time, he wasn't expecting to be forcefully recruited by the General, not to mention dragged to a new world all in the same day. He could have had family or friends back in the Empire."

"Perhaps a lover the General didn't even know about." Run added getting a gobsmacked look from both Seryu and Wave. "I'm just saying that there is a lot about Tatsumi that we don't know."

"Then we should hold a welcoming party for him, make sure he knows we're all a team now!" Seryu shouted in glee thrusting her arms up above her head, unconsciously hanging Koro in the process, the small biological Teigu struggling at the end of the leash. Wave hung his head with a sigh as Run continued to smile.

"A party to get to know one another better, I think that might work Seryu." Run encouraged her getting a large grin from the young woman. A light breeze blew over them causing Wave to frown as the air shifted around him. They had ventured fairly close to the center of town now, and even with their little chat they had kept on the lookout for any pirates.

"I don't like this." Wave stated, his hand drifting to Grand Chariot's handle at his waist. "It's too quiet." He continued his eyes darting around the street as he came to a halt.

"Agreed." Run nodded, his eyes scanning the buildings however not seeing anything from inside the windows at the angle he was on below them.

"Koro, Phase Nine!" Seryu ordered surprising the two as they turned to witness Koro devour her right arm before detaching itself leaving a radar attached to her metallic limb. She rose the radar up with a frown before her eyes widened as she took in the radar reading. "The buildings!" Just as she spoke glass shattered as dozens of pirates crashed through them landing in the street below with grins on their faces as they surrounded the three, weapons all drawn. Wave drew Grand Chariot as Seryu let a grin come to her face as she eyed off all the pirates in glee.

"Wave, in all the instances of pirates that you've dealt with." Run began softly. "Have they ever surrendered?" He questioned causing Wave to frown and shake his head.

"Never." Wave told him honestly, the pirates of the Empire were like barbarians, brutal and died down to the last man never admitting defeat because surrendering to the Empire only meant death. Run nodded in confirmation as the two rings of Mastema appeared on his back, his wings sprouting from within. Wave drew Grand Chariot holding it at the ready as he waited for Run to give the order, even if it hadn't been declared Run had taken point on this venture.

"I don't suppose you gentlemen would mind surrendering." Run spoke up as the pirates eyed off his wings with cautious gazes, if they could avoid a fight Run would rather do so, it didn't hurt to offer them the chance to tuck tail and run. Esdeath would probably be un-amused but it would mean that unnecessary killing would be averted.

"Galley said to kill any that resist!" One of the pirates shouted rallying the others behind him causing Run to sigh. It was worth a try, with a simple nod to Seryu, the order was given.

"Phase Five!" Seryu called out as Koro grew in size, his gigantic mouth devouring Seryu's arm who was grinning all the while putting the Pirates on edge at the twisted face the seemingly innocent woman had. "Judgment of the Ten Kings: Enma's spear of Justice!" She called out as she kicked off the ground with the now large rotating drill-spear attached to her arm. The pirates had no idea what they were up against as they charged forward, blades were flown from their grip from the rotation of the spear while others tried to block the weapon with their swords but the impact was all the same. Carnage erupted from the end of the drill, blood splattering the street as limbs flew from the rotation. Screams of terror erupted from the pirates and the lucky ones that escaped the drill tried to flee however were soon shot down by Run who sent feathers straight through their skulls ending their lives with ease.

Even Wave had it easy against these pirates, while he was trained daily in the Navy for years his swordsmanship was beyond that of these grunt pirates. They had no skill, no training to their name. It was like they had just picked up a sword that day, or at least that was how Wave felt as he cut them down one by one. He wasn't thrilled by this, but knowing what pirates could do, a dead pirate was better than a free pirate. He had seen what plundering a village was like, the aftermath and what the people who survived had to deal with. Ifhe could ever stop such horrors from happening, he'd do anything to do so. Even if that meant cutting down such weak opponents. Turning to the pirate he had just cut down he rose Grand Chariot up, ready to finish it before a hand gripped his wrist, he turned to see Run.

"Information."

"We can't trust anything he might say." Seryu glared down at the pirate. "We should just let Koro finish him off." She huffed, Wave looking to where the biological Teigu was currently looking over at them from where it was currently seated devouring the remains from Seryu's attack. Run ignored what Seryu said and crouched down before the man, the wound Wave had given him was indeed fatal, he could see that by the large gash across his stomach currently spilling out blood through the hand he had trying cease the flow. It would have been a mercy for Wave to end it quickly.

"How many pirates are in the town?" Run questioned as the man reached up with a shaky hand, gripping Run's shoulder. "Where are the townspeople?" He urged seeing the life dim in the man's eyes, the pirate opened his mouth to speak however died before he could get anything out his arm falling from Run's shoulder causing the blonde man to sigh.

"Koro! We got a full body over here for you!" Seryu called out as she cupped her hands over her mouth with a grin, the Teigu shambling over to the three, Run and Wave walking away as the beast devoured the pirate, Seryu heading after them with a bit more of a pep in her step.

"Do you think General Esdeath will let us have the party on the boat?" She queried, Run and Wave glanced at one another as they walked, she was seriously determined to get Tatsumi to like her. Heading further into the town, they came across a fight between a girl and three pirates.

It was Wave who instantly shot forward, always being told by his teacher and his mother that if there was ever a girl in danger that he should be a man and take action. She was a rather tall and slim girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt and a green and white shorts. In her hand was a sword that she was using to defend herself with against the pirates. One of the pirates seeing Wave's approach turned to attack Wave however with ease Wave deflected the blade before throwing a punch directly at the man's throat sending him reeling back as he dropped his blade clutching his throat as he tried to breath.

The girl was stunned by the sudden help she was offered while the other two pirates were just as stunned that their comrade had been taken out. Wave took the opportunity to grab the girl's arm and pull her behind him as he held Grand Chariot up.

"Gah!" The first pirate shouted as he attacked Wave, sword raised above his head only for Wave to slice the pirate across the chest before he even had time to bring his sword down. The final pirate dashed towards Wave only to come to a grinding halt at what he saw above the former member of the Imperial Navy. Run was floating above Wave, wings outstretched as he rose his arm out and let the deadly feathers rain down upon the pirate skewering him with ease. Run descended to the ground as Wave stared at him with wide eyes filled with questions and panic.

"Sorry about pulling your arm like that, I didn't want you to get caught up in the crossfire is all." Wave bowed to the blonde.

"No, it's okay, you saved me back there. I appreciate it." She bowed in return. "Are you the one's from the Marine ship docked in the bay?" She continued with a hopeful tone.

"We are." Run nodded. "However, we're not apart of the Marines." He explained confusing her. "We've simply come into possession of a recently retired Marine Vessel, I apologize if this has somehow given your town false hope that the Marines have come to save you from the pirate invasion." He continued, seeing the downcast look in her eyes at what he had explained to her registered.

"But don't worry!" Seryu confirmed walking up to her. "We're going to deal with the Pirates, even if we're not Marines! So there's nothing to worry about, you can leave the filthy scum to us!"

"Bounty hunters?" She questioned.

"Think of us as a personal band of mercenaries similar to that of a militia." Run told her. "But that's not important right now, what is important are the threat of these pirates." He told her. "Do you know how many are present in town?"

"No, they've gathered in the Town Square, gathering everyone up." She explained as her hands clenched into fists. "I… I can't take them alone, Crescent Moon Galley is among them and there's no way I could stand up against someone like him and his entire crew." She said sniffling slightly as Wave placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to go alone, we'll help." Wave assured her with a smile. "I'm Wave, this is Run and Seryu."

"I'm Silk." She introduced herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Date Updated 28/09/2017**

Seryu huffed as she paced back and forth across the street. Koro sitting beside a barrel as it's master pouted. Wave and Run had told her to stay put while they investigated the pirates. She didn't understand why they had only told her to stay back, they had even taken that Silk to investigate the pirates with them. Folding her metallic arms she stomped her foot onto the stone street repeatedly, a mini tantrum for the former Imperial Police Officer.

"It's not fair Koro, how come I'm being left behind like this?" Seryu spoke to the biological Teigu who simply gave an amused yip in response. "I promised Miss Silk that I'd help rid this town of those pirates, how am I supposed to do that when I'm stuck back here!?" She muttered as she crouched down onto the souls of her feet idly tracing the stone cracks with a finger as she rested her chin on her knees. "It's like Wave and Run don't like me, I've tried really hard to be nice too. I want everyone in the Jaegers to like me, they're our team." Koro approached, nuzzling up against her as he gave another yip.

"I know you'll always be there for me Koro, you were there with me after Captain Ogre died too." She frowned softly. "I was really surprised when the General said that we're no longer going after Night Raid, I was really upset. But we're in another world now, our priority is getting home and then we can focus on Night Raid." She nodded to herself. "It may take some time but this journey will make us stronger, so that when we get back we'll get Justice for Captain Ogre's murder." Koro yipped happily as he ran circles around her making Seryu smile, he could always cheer her up with his dog like antics.

Looking down the street there was still no sign of Wave, Run or Silk. Run, being put in command, Seryu had to follow his orders. Which she didn't mind at all, she saw Run as the responsible type. He was calm, collect, like a reliable older brother.

"I've never had an older brother." Seryu started, tapping her chin. "I was an only child, I wonder if Run will let me call him Big Bro." Thinking back over the Jaegers she had to smile, they were all like a big group of siblings. She had to giggle at her own thought. "They'll be my new family." She decided right then. "I'll protect them. I couldn't protect Captain Ogre, but I've gotten stronger since then. I won't let anything happen to the Jaegers and I'll become stronger to protect them." She reassured herself as she stood up, metal fist raised in her conviction before the image of one member passed through her mind.

Seryu could remember excactly when she first met Tatsumi in the back streets of the slums when she had been on patrol, she had immediately thought he was a lost civilian that needed guidance that she was more then happy to help. She hadn't spoken to him much, she had seen that he had been a little embarrassed at being lost, it was cute. She had thought she had left a good impression on him, but it looked like he didn't remember her at all.

"I really want to speak with Tatsumi again." Seryu said picking up Koro and smiling at him. "I think we can become really good friends. Maybe..." Her eyes widened as she shook her head. "No, Tatsumi is General Esdeath's lover now." Seryu reminded herself, true when Esdeath had first brought up the concept of love with both her and Kurome the first night the Jaegers had been pulled together, Seryu wasn't ignorant to the fact that the image of an innocent brown haired teen she had helped came to mind. But that boat had long sailed now, she would have to find someone else. A frown came to her face as Koro looked up at her with a tilt of it's head.

"My chest hurts Koro." Whimpering, Koro nudged Seryu's ankle getting the former imperial officer to crouch down and hug him. "I don't know why it hurts."

"Seryu." Her head instantly shot up as she saw Wave running down the street only to stop as he saw her crouching in the middle of the street hugging Koro. "Ah, something wrong?"

"No! Now, where are the pirates!?" Seryu demanded marching up to him, still not impressed that they had left her alone to scout out the threat.

"In the town square, like Silk said that they would be." Wave explained. "Run told me to come get you, you're to place yourself in an advantage point on the roof on the opposite side of the square. He'll give the signal when Silk and I have set free the townspeople." Wave explained. "Hit them with everything you've got, but remember that the General wants the Captain alive." Wave continued.

"Right." Seryu nodded before pausing. "Who's the Captain?" Wave reached into his jacket before pulling out a poster of some kind, Seryu tilted her head as he offered it to her.

"It's a Wanted Poster, that's Captain Crescent Moon Galley." Wave explained. "Don't kill him or any of the townspeople so no heavy fire power." Seryu nodded in understanding. "Wait for Run's signal."

"Roger!" Seryu gave a salute with a grin that unnerved Wave before she rushed off down the street. "Come on Koro, it's almost chow time!" Wave shivered slightly remembering the ghastly sight of Koro devouring the pirates earlier before he headed back for where he had left Silk hiding. Rushing through the streets he found Silk watching the pirates. Crouching down beside her he glanced up at the rooftops, Run was already in position on the rooftops, Seryu wouldn't be too long.

"Come on, we have to free the captives." Wave placed a hand on Silk's shoulder only to find her trembling, a small frown on her face. She had explained to both him and Run about how feared Galley was. A pirate with a bounty like his, there probably wasn't many worth that much. Wave assumed at least, five million beri, he had to be dangerous if there was a price like that on his head. "Hey, we can do this." Wave assured her, Silk turning to face Wave. "Just remain calm and focused, stay out of sight. No matter what, if the pirates see you, run."

"I can't just run away, everyone in this town is my family." Silk breathed out. "I won't abandoned them." Wave offered a comforting smile and nodded.

"We'll have your back every step of the way, now let's go." Silk nodded and followed Wave.

* * *

Tatsumi swallowed nervously as he stood next to Bols, the large man wasn't why the young assassin was nervous. No, it was the sight that now lay before him. The ship, Galley's ship, was basically a decoration on the massive ice spire that now ripped through it's hull. Esdeath had barely moved her hand before the ocean below the ship had frozen over and completely decimated the pirate vessel within moments. Any pirates left aboard to guard the ship now resulted in red stains on the white ice. Those that managed to escape the frozen spears of death were either killed by the encroaching ice in the water if they were unlucky enough to land in the ocean, and Kurome was on standby for any that made it to the shoreline her blade was already dripping red from those who were stupid enough to think they could overwhelm her.

Tatsumi had heard from the others of Night Raid that Esdeath was the strongest in the Empire and so far, from what he had seen, there was nothing to counter that. How was the Revolution suppose to win against someone like that? Was Night Raid really going to go up against this?

"Impressive, no?" Bols questioned his voice muffled by the mask covering his face, Tatsumi believed there to be a smile beneath that mask of his as he spoke, the teen assassin had yet to see Bol's real face yet. Tatsumi glanced up at Bols from where he was standing beside him. "Her Teigu is incredibly powerful, capable of manipulating ice to such degree that it's made her the strongest in the Empire."

"You don't say." Tatsumi chuckled awkwardly as he looked up at the frozen spire, the ship slowly crumbling away into the water below with massive waves created from the impact. " _This power is insane."_

Unknown to Tatsumi, Esdeath who was standing several feet before them was mentally jumping in joy. She may have been completely calm on the outside, however she had just been able to show off for Tatsumi for the first time. She was actually thankful to these pirates for that and if she still felt thankful she may simply be merciful to the Captain of this crew, unlikely if he didn't give her the information she desired. She had seen Tatsumi's shocked expression, he had been so caught up in her display of power to notice her seeing his reaction to her power. Esdeath rose a hand to her chest, just thinking of Tatsumi made her heart throb. It had been difficult since landing in this new world, Tatsumi wasn't as accepting to the 'truce' as she would have liked. It was like he was distancing himself from them. Had she somehow come on too strong? Perhaps threatening to throw him in the galley was a little much?

" _Tatsumi's not trusting of any of us right now, I'll have him work with the other members of the Jaegers, get him comfortable around them. After that, I'll speak with him again see if he's more accepting of working alongside them after he's gotten to know them better."_ The General thought as she turned to face Bols and Tatsumi. "Bols finish off any survivors then return to the ship. Help Stylish prep the ship for the next voyage, once Wave returns help in the assistance of preparing to set sail." Esdeath instructed.

"Of course General." Bols nodded, shifting the large canister of Rubicante on his back, gripping the barrel of the flamethrower and moving towards the water's edge without the slightest hesitation. Tatsumi frowned, what he had heard from Wave was that Bols was a member of the Incineration Squad, a group dedicated to the eradication of the Empire's enemies with flames be they soldiers or civilians, the result was the same, nothing but ashes. Without the slightest hesitation of what he was about to do, Bols steadied his feet on the ground as he lifted the barrel of Rubicante before a wave of flames spewed forth. Tatsumi had chills run down his spine as the cries of the pirates filled the air.

Kurome, no longer seeing it needed to watch the waters for survivors, now that the pirates were either burning or swimming further into the ocean to escape the flames, turned and walked up to Esdeath and Tatsumi. It was clear to the katana wielding member of the Jaegers that Tatsumi was still uncomfortable around the General when they were alone together. Still, she couldn't quite place it. A certain air about Tatsumi that just put her off, she wasn't sure how a Blacksmith could have such fighting prowess but it obviously wasn't the whole story. She expected Esdeath to have noticed the same thing, perhaps that was why the General had such a fascination with him or it really might just be love at first sight. Kurome truly didn't know and she wasn't about to question Esdeath on it.

"Kurome, take Tatsumi and scourer the remains of the ship. Search for anything of use, or value. Being a pirate ship there might be something useful aboard, should there be anything request Bols and Stylish to help return it to our own ship."

"Yes Ma'am." Kurome nodded as she glanced at Tatsumi, he seemed even more surprised by the fact he was tasked to help her instead of accompanying Esdeath.

"Follow Kurome's orders, should anything be needed to be brought to my attention let me know." Esdeath stated. "Now, I have a Captain to go find." With that the General turned on her heel and began to walk away from the two, leaving Tatsumi standing awkwardly next to Akame's little sister in a rather awkward situation… not unlike how his first day of training went with the older sister of the two. Tatsumi had come to know the relation between Kurome and Akame when he overheard Wave and Kurome speaking about it, Wave bringing up the fact that the two had a clear resemblance to one another. At first Tatsumi had his suspicions, but once Kurome herself had confirmed it, there was no reason to second guess.

"Come on." Kurome stated, turning and heading for the ship that was in ruins. "Before it sinks."

"R-Right." Tatsumi nodded, following after her.

* * *

Run was crouched down next to a small chimney as he viewed the town square from above. Unfortunately, the pirates below were wary of the skies since they had seen him flying about earlier when he had gone to investigate their ship. But he had a good vantage point and the lookouts keeping an eye on the sky's didn't seem to bright since they were looking at the sky, not at the rooftops. Seeing movement across the square, Run glanced over to see Seryu and Koro finding a vantage point as they arrived. Run watched as Seryu gripped one of her metallic arms before twisting the connection and pulling the limb off revealing an automatic rifle hidden inside. Attaching the detached limb to her belt she readied her arm, waiting for Run's signal. While not one of the Ten Commandments that she possessed, the automatic rifle would allow for precision. After all, she wasn't allowed to hurt the townspeople.

It was clear to Run that Seryu was eager to deal with the pirates, both Run and Wave had seen so when she had fought the earlier pirates that had tried to ambush them. However he also knew of her rather fragile state of mind. From the reports he had requested from Esdeath on all members of the Jaegers he had come to know of Seryu's prior mentor. Captain Ogre. It wasn't hard to depict why Captain Ogre had been the target of Night Raid. After all, before Run had come to the Capital he had been aware of the former Captain's corrupt nature in his investigations. However Night Raids actions in removing Ogre the way that they had, made Seryu a dangerous, unstable obstacle.

Then there was Seryu's other personality, the one where you could believe she was nothing but an innocent young woman the presence she showed when she wasn't hunting for justice. It was a clear flip of her justice seeking personality. It clearly unnerved Wave to the point he had questioned if Seryu should be out of range of Esdeath's authority. When Wave, Silk and himself had gone to investigate the town center Run had purposefully left Seryu to remain on lookout for the sole reason was that he didn't believe she would have followed his orders had she been given the chance to take out the pirates in one fell sweep.

However, now as he saw her atop the other rooftop, she was making the effort to follow his orders as she remained out of sight of the pirates waiting for his signal. Once they were done here, perhaps Seryu's 'party' might be good for more than just Tatsumi. After all, the Jaegers themselves were a new team put together by Esdeath and not much was known about one another. They didn't have the experience working alongside one another nor the camaraderie they needed to function that only time could form.

" _When Seryu brings it up, I'll support her."_ Run assured himself, if they had any chance of returning to the world that they had come from, together would be the only way. There was no way they could do it all on their own. With a nod to himself, he was about to round the chimney he was hidden behind to give Seryu the signal how he was halted by a voice shouting below.

"I-I wish to negotiate with you!" A man cried gaining Run's attention at the sudden plea, from what he suspected the man was the obvious, Mayor or Chief of the town. The Jaegers blood began to boil in anger as he saw a group of young children huddled between the adults, fear etched onto their faces in the situation that they were forced into because of the pirates. The man that spoke up, went to rise to his feet having been on his knees like the other villagers, however the hiss of steel echoed out as Galley drew his sword from it's scabbard, holding it up to the Mayor's chin as he grinned down at the man as the Mayor halted his movement to rise up at the blade at his throat.

"Negotiate?" The pirate Captain Galley questioned as the men behind the Mayor looked on in fear at the threatening pirate before him, surrounded by over a dozen more ruthless pirates. "There is to be no negotiating, your treasure is ours for the taking!" He laughed. The men behind the Mayor shook in fear as Galley looked over them with a menacing grin. Galley looked at the pale faced Mayor and grabbed him by the shoulder, pushing him back forcing the Mayor onto his knees once more as he faced the other townspeople.

"Now, you'll make sure everyone in the town brings me their treasure otherwise you'll die." Pressing his boot into the Mayor's back he forced the man forward onto the ground face first as Galley laughed as he pressed the blade up against the Mayor's neck ready to decapitate him at the slightest disobedience.

As Run saw it, the towns people were going to be forced to give up their treasure to the pirates, meaning now was the time. Run could spot Wave and Silk behind some barrels out of sight from the pirates ready to move. Run didn't like bringing Silk into the situation, nothing more than a civilian in his eyes, however she refused to stay out of it. Run knew that this was personal for the blonde which made her a wild card, he had no idea what she would do under the circumstances. It was clear even from his position on the roof that she was trembling in rage at what was happening.

Then, just like that the town square was in chaos. Silk could no longer watch as her town was subjected to the treatment that these pirates were putting them through.

"Galley!" Silk shouted dashing out behind the barrels she and Wave were hiding behind, the former Navy officer blinked rapidly with wide eyes not having expected the teenager to suddenly dash out from behind him, Wave not even having the time to stop her as she ran straight for the pirate Captain, drawing the saber she had with her. With a look up to Run, the blonde gave Wave a nod for confirmation and the blue haired soldier dashed after Silk. Galley looked over to where Silk was, holding the blade closer to the Mayor's neck as he grinned.

Pirates closed in around Silk as she ran forward, instantly Wave was before her, his cutlass like teigu at the ready as he deflected the first blade up into the air, grabbing the pirate by the collar he swung him out of the way and directly into another group of pirates that were charging towards them causing them to crash to the ground in a groaning heap.

The next pirate came in running, readying his sword high above his head. Wave took the opening without a second thought driving the key of Grand Chariot directly into the pirate's chest before kicking the pirate away withdrawing his blade quickly pivoting on his feet to sweep his sword out deflecting the next blade that was coming for him from behind.

Seeing another pirate on the advance, Wave leaped forward and before the next pirate could react Wave came crashing forward with a spinning aerial kick which landed directly with the pirates face, breaking his nose and sending several of his teeth flying from his mouth upon impact. The pirate got completely knocked off his feet by the blow flying several meters back before he even hit the ground Wave was onto his prior opponent.

Clashing his teigu against the sword of the pirate, he already saw the cheap move as the pirate reached for his pistol. With their blades still locked and before the pirate could draw his gun, Wave smashed his fist right into the pirates jaw, dislocating it from the socket making the pirate hit the dirt with a gurgled cry, thrashing about. Seeing the pirate struggling to get to his hands and knees, Wave gave a swift stomp down onto the back of the pirates skull, sending the pirate face down into the ground effectively caving in the back of his skull by the force of the blow.

The next pirate, almost caught the former Navy office off guard as he tried to tackle him. Wave grunted as he set his footing in place, the pirate gripping him around the waist trying to force him to the ground.

Wave crashed his elbow down onto the pirates back, the grip around Wave's waist lessened considerably underneath the blow to the pirates spine as he grunted in pain. With the space Wave had been given he reared up with his knee connecting it to the pirates chin sending his head flying back up, a trail of blood running from his mouth as Wave gripped Grand Chariot with both hands slashing down the pirates front opening him up from his shoulder to opposite hip. Wave was already ready for the next group of pirate before the body hit the ground.

Silk's anger didn't allow her to worry about the bloodshed that happened right before her as she charged for Galley who was giving orders to his men to subdue both her and Wave.

Two men, came running Silk from the same side, about ready to enclose in around her. Silk skidding to a stop to deal with them however the sound of rapid gunfire echoed out as if a dozens of guns were being shot one after the other and the two men were riddled with bullets. With a glance to see where the gunfire had come from Silk found Seryu atop a building her metallic arm showing a gun within leaving the blonde wide eyed before she watched Seryu's small dog leap from the rooftop and what caused Silk's jaw to drop was the sudden size difference in the animal as it landed causing the ground to shake beneath her feet. Koro had rapidly grown in size, no longer was he the size of a young pup but now much, much larger, now standing much taller than that of a fully grown man.

"Koro! Arms!" Seryu called down, only for Silk to watch Koro's dainty arms become humongous masses of muscle covered in some kind of mucus which dried in the air. "Pummel them!" The moment the order was given, Koro with speed nobody was expecting leaped into the air towards a large group of pirates arms raised high in the air. The pirates with guns rose their weapons and fired but they had no effect on the biological teigu, the bullet wounds healing as Koro crashed his hands down causing the town square to shake upon impact. In rapid succession Koro unleashed a volley of punches into the pirates below causing the ground to begin to crack as dust rose up.

"Go, save your Mayor!" Wave told Silk as he pressed up against her back. "Like I said, we've got you covered!" Wave grinned as Silk nodded and dashed forward, the rampaging Teigu was content on dealing with the pirates like it was ordered, however it meant Silk had to make a detour through the fleeing townspeople least she be caught up with the pirates, now that the pirates were occupied with the overwhelming threat they took the chance to run. The onslaught of gun fire from Seryu on the rooftop halted any movement the pirates tried to make to head after the townspeople.

Finally with Galley in view who looked on petrified at the massive monster massacring his crew as all they did to fend the monster off was for naught as it healed rapidly after every blow it took. Silk brandished her sword, ready to do what needed to be done however Galley caught her from the corner of his eye and pulled his pistol from the sash fixed around his waist. Silk readied herself for the pain she was about to experience however when it didn't come and the pistol wasn't pointed at her, but the Mayor's head kneeling next to him.

Silk slid to a stop, eyes wide and trembling. She had underestimated the cruelty of these pirates, never would she expect for him to do something like this. To hold a hostage when he should have had the honor to face her himself.

"Another step and he's a dead man!" Galley shouted as the town square began to quiet down as the chaos surrounding her began to thin out. The battle was over, as the gunfire began to dwindle before it stopped all together and Koro returned to his original size, taking it upon himself to indulge in the meal that now surrounded him. Galley looking around saw the woman with metallic arms who had been responsible for the suppressing fire jump down from the roof with a fearsome expression on her face as she glared at him, while the man with the sword watched on from where he was, not daring to make a move at the risk of the Mayor's life.

Not a single member of his crew was left, taken down by the few that now stood before him. He had no idea that the Marine ship that had followed them into port had such a powerful crew, he had been expecting to negotiate the lives of the townspeople to stage his escape. Instead he lost his crew to a gorilla team intent on wiping him and his entire crew out. Silk could see that Galley was trembling, but that didn't give her hope, no it just meant that Galley was desperate and that put the Mayor's life at even more risk. Pressing the gun into the side of the Mayor's head Galley shouted.

"Take another step and he's dead!" His eyes darted to each person before him, daring them to make a move but no one did. They didn't have too. Moments after Galley had given the threat pain shot up his arm, causing him to cry out as his hand released the pistol in his grip. Trails of blood ran down his hand causing drops to fall onto the pavement beneath him. Galley was forced to look down at what had caused him his last hope of negotiation only for his eyes to widen seeing a feather, as if it had been a blade, sticking out of his wrist. With wide eyes he looked up to see the man who had thwarted his last hopes. He couldn't hold it any more, he let out an anguished cry. Filled with the sorrow of his defeat, the complete massacre of his crew and the pain that now gripped his arm.

The encroaching silence showed that it was all over.

After calming somewhat, Galley held his bleeding wrist, feeling the obvious intrusion of the feather that had forced him to drop his pistol giving up the last chance of leverage he had over these people. Blood oozed from the wound as the man who had the angelic wings looked down at him from above the town square, however he did not look like some angel come to spread kindness, no this 'angel' was fresh out of mercy. Galley felt an incredible fear and pain as he backed away from the kneeling Mayor who the blonde girl was now kneeling beside making sure he was alright.

The blue haired man with the sword made no attempt on him, simply sheathing his saber like sword. This didn't ease Galley in the slightest. No, from what the pirate Captain had witnessed, the man didn't need his sword to kill him. Footsteps echoed out of the sound of the beast devouring the remains of his crew, drawing Galleys attention. The auburn haired young woman was approaching at a fast determined walk was just as frightening as the man in the sky and Galley had no wish to learn what else she could do with those mechanical arms of hers, he had already witnessed her strange gun beneath them. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of a blow that might come from her.

Now would be his only chance to flee.

Backing away, he quickly spun around and was about to flee but there was an unknown woman standing at his only chance of exit and by the way she stood, her very presence as she stared at him with eyes that froze him stiff... she was their leader, and if their strength meant anything he had no hope in even trying to fight this woman. Her long blue hair drifted slightly in the wind as she stood with her arms crossed staring down at Galley before her eyes drifted over the carnage, the town square a blood bath, riddled with craters from Koro, bullet holes from Seryu's gun. Esdeath had heard the battle however upon her arrival it was already over, she had just witnessed Run remove the last threat that this Captain had.

"General, just as you requested." Run spoke as he landed a few feet behind Galley who was still petrified in front of Esdeath. "This is Captain Galley of the Crescent Moon Pirates." He explained. Silk watched nervously, nobody she had met had ever held a presence such as Esdeath did right now. She felt more afraid of Esdeath then she did of Galley in that moment.

"Any injuries to report?" Esdeath questioned, her eyes turning away from Galley.

"None." Run stated. "As I suspected, we held an advantage over the pirates." He continued, getting a nod from Esdeath as she looked to Wave and then to Seryu. She offered them a smile getting one in return from Seryu while Wave gave a sheepish grin.

"Seryu, Kurome and Tatsumi are searching the pirates vessel for anything we might find of interest, they may need some assistance." Seryu gave a salute before calling for Koro, the small biological teigu running after her as she ran down the street, one of the pirates arms still in it's mouth as it chased Seryu. Galley didn't dare make a peep about the trespassing on his ship. "Wave, head back to our own ship." Esdeath began. "Have Bols and Stylish ready us for our next voyage, we'll be leaving after we've gathered the information that we can."

"Yes Ma'am." Wave nodded, heading after Seryu.

"General, this here is the Mayor of this town, along with Silk a girl we found that aided in the defeat of the pirates." Run explained, while Silk hadn't really done anything Run had seen her courage at going to fight Galley and figured it was worth the small white lie.

"I'm sorry that these pirates were allowed to do something like this." Esdeath stated as Silk helped the Mayor to his feet.

"You have the entire town's thanks." Esdeath nodded as she turned to Run who was approaching her with a sheet of paper in his hand, Esdeath could clearly see the word's WANTED printed across it. With a nod of thanks Esdeath took the offered page and looked it over taking in the appearance that was in the photograph. She had half expected it to be a rough sketch not something of this magnitude. It would seem that this world's focus on technology wasn't on weapons, or what she had seen so far had showed as much. Taking a moment to look down at the pirate Captain to confirm the two were the same, Galley sweating underneath the fierce gaze of the General.

"Now, _Captain_." Esdeath stated, Galley clenching his teeth at how she called him Captain, as if stepping on his pride as a pirate. "You're worth Five Million Beri?" Esdeath questioned unimpressed while she didn't known the true currency of this Beri as of yet she was sure that five million should be a lot, right? Galley's eyebrow twitching at the tone. "Tell me, what atrocities could you have committed to be worth that much?" Esdeath asked truly intrigued. "Pillaging, like you did this town? Murder? Rape? Theft?" Esdeath tilted her head, unsure of this weak creature now trembling in rage before her. "I don't see it." Galley was beyond enraged but he held his tongue, hanging his head while he remained silent clenching at his injured wrist.

"I guess all that's not that important, after all how you came into such a bounty really is nothing but an interest." Esdeath began once more. "However, I have questions and I will get the answers to them." Esdeath stated causing Galley to begin to tremble in fear as he looked up at the woman who looked more like a demon.

* * *

Tatsumi grunted as he placed another crate on the dock, wiping his brow from sweat. Kurome was sitting on the other stacked crates, chests and bags, hand rummaging around her cookie bag as she watched him work. For the first twenty minutes, Kurome had helped Tatsumi with the workload that they had been given by Esdeath… then once they found the storage area aboard the ship, the manual lifting was left to Tatsumi. He hadn't questioned her on it, in fact the two had barely spoken since Esdeath had given them the task to do. Tatsumi figured it would be the same result had he brought the situation up back in Night Raid, he was the rookie so he had to do the heavy work, or so he suspected anyway. He truly didn't know what to think of Kurome, he had never heard about her from Akame so he didn't know any specifics. Didn't know if she was similar to Akame personality wise or what, he was completely in the dark on this one.

Sighing as he returned to the interior of the ship, it having been sinking since the moment that Kurome and he had boarded it, his feet already knee deep in water and he maneuvered over to the last chest that was aboard. There was no manifest so he had no idea what he was hauling out of here, the only direction that Kurome had given him was to get it all off the ship before it sank and that they'd check it after to make sure it was useful to them, they weren't about to bring crap back to the ship after all. Picking up the last chest he headed back for the entrance once more, glad to not have to enter the ship again.

He had thought about escaping. Taking the opportunity that Kurome clearly gave him, it wasn't like she would be instantly prepared to chase him suddenly should he not show up after a few minutes. But he also realized that if Kurome was anything like Akame, Tatsumi wouldn't make it very far and he doubted Kurome would be lenient like Esdeath had been especially if she discovered he was apart of Night Raid. So he had put escape out of his mind, he still needed the Jaegers for the time being, to find a way back to Night Raid. What was he to do without them? The whole situation already seemed like a hopeless effort, but that didn't mean he was willing to give up.

"This is the last one." Tatsumi stated placing the last chest down with the others that he had brought from the interior, having formed a fairly large stack of them from the storage room of the pirate vessel. While there were more inside, they were unreachable thanks to the rising water from the ice that had punctured the hull when Esdeath had attacked. They were lucky enough to get this much let alone any. Kurome simply nodded her head, attaching her cookie bag back to her belt.

"This is the only one with a lock." Kurome stated as she crouched down before a chest that Tatsumi had brought out earlier. Tatsumi had to admit, he was slightly eager to see what was inside also. After all, they were pirates. It didn't take long for Kurome to pick the large lock holding the chest closed, a skill Tatsumi had yet to learn from Night Raid. Leaning over Kurome as she lifted the lid, disappointment covered both of their faces at what was inside the chest. Where both Kurome and Tatsumi had figured such a chest would be filled with stolen treasure or gold, nothing but an assortment of papers. Kurome begrudgingly picked up a rolled up paper and unrolled it, using the chest as a desk as she looked it over.

"A map." Tatsumi began, however it was no map he had ever seen, just like the others that Wave and Kurome had found aboard. Kurome traced her hand over the map, taking in the details.

"A map of the East Blue Sea." She began. "Wave found a map of the four seas, but it wasn't as detailed as this map." She explained, rolling the map back up and searched the others however no more maps were held. Instead there was abundant amount of Wanted Posters within, manifests, receipts even one for the ship that was now sinking beside them. It was clear that this where were Galley had stored his important information. "General Esdeath will find this useful."

"Right." Tatsumi stated as he glanced at the stockpile of other containers he had brought from the interior of the ship. "We should probably search the others, see if they're worth bringing back." He sighed.

"Yeah..." Kurome began, just as disappointed at the fact the only chest that had a lock on it held no treasure. "… fun..." She mumbled, clearly not impressed that they would have to carry everything back to the ship themselves. While she could get away with doing nothing while Tatsumi got all the stuff out of the ship, it couldn't be said the same for her doing nothing and leaving it all up to Tatsumi. Esdeath would definitely have words with her about that, she was sure of it.

"Tatsumi! Kurome!" Both turned to the voice calling out to them both, Seryu could be seen running with an arm up in the air waving at them as she came closer, Koro not that far behind her. Kurome instantly felt Tatsumi's sudden shift in demeanor, his body tense his hand clenched into a fist. With a frown she saw that it was Seryu causing him to be like this. The way his eyes were held as he stared at the approaching Seryu. Deciding it would be best for her to deal with Kurome, not wanting anything to happen between Seryu and Tatsumi while the General wasn't around, she decided to act.

"Hey." Kurome suddenly announced causing Tatsumi to turn to her with a surprised expression, being addressed by her suddenly made it difficult for the young assassin to brace for the sudden handful of cookies there were shoved into his mouth. Kurome held her hand to cover his mouth for a few moments, Tatsumi being forced to chew on the cookies. "Don't waste any." She stated, a glare in her eyes at how she just had to give up the last of her cookies to keep the peace.

"Oh wow, you guys sure have a lot." Seryu announced seeing the large pile that had been constructed behind the two, Kurome glanced back and tilted her head, maybe she should have helped Tatsumi get it all, there was a lot. "General Esdeath told me I should come give a hand in helping you guys get all this stuff to the ship, Wave was sent to the ship to get it ready to depart upon The Generals and Run's return." She announced happily, before the sound of coughing echoed out and she turned to Tatsumi to see him now with his hands on his knees coughing and spluttering, crumbs coming out of his mouth.

"Are you alright Tatsumi?" Seryu questioned.

"He's fine." Kurome told her, halting Seryu in her movement to rub Tatsumi's back to ease his coughing fit. "We need to check if anything is worth taking back to the ship, we've only just started. Food is precedent, this chest here is filled with other paperwork that the General would be interested in." Kurome explained.

"Right! To work then!" Seryu nodded happily before going over to the stockpile from the ship. Tatsumi glanced through watery eyes at Kurome to see her staring down at him with an indifferent look on her face. Giving her a nod, to say he was fine and wouldn't start anything Kurome turned to assist Seryu. Sighing gently to himself Tatsumi frowned, he was like an open book to both Kurome and Esdeath his agitation around Seryu was clear to read.

" _I just need to do what I need to do, make as little contact with her as I can."_ Tatsumi assured himself as he turned ready to do what he could to assist he stopped, Koro staring up at him a few blood stains cover his fur from what Tatsumi assumed was the battle between the Jaegers and the Pirates. Tatsumi would have booted the damn thing off of the dock but he needed to restrain himself. Koro quickly returned to Seryu's side while Tatsumi walked over far from the two Jaegers and got to work on checking what he had gotten from the ship. It took a little time but once they were done, Kurome and Tatsumi's disappointed was no longer present. They found treasure among the cargo.

"Right so we just need to get all of this to the ship." Seryu nodded, lifting up a stack of four crates with ease, her metallic arms giving her the strength to do so. Tatsumi grabbed a sack of food while picking up another crate while Kurome looked at the remaining crates, it was clear that they were going to have to make several trips this way. Deciding she didn't want to make several trips she drew Yatsufusa from her hip causing Tatsumi to back away slightly unsure why she had suddenly drew her blade.

"I'll get us some help." Kurome stated, the aura around Yatsufusa turning purple as a dark ball of energy formed at the tip of the blade before several tendrils shot out, only for nothing to happen. Tatsumi blinked, unsure what was suppose to happen, were the crates suppose to somehow float to the ship? He didn't know what Yatsufusa's powers were.

"Are you alright, Kurome?" Seryu questioned causing Tatsumi to look up to the teigu wielder to see a sudden serious expression on her face. It was clear whatever she had tried to do, didn't work. Kurome didn't respond as the air around the blade turned purple again with the same effect, however still there was nothing. This time her serious expression was mixed with panic.

"Apeman!" Kurome called, nothing. "Henter!" Nothing. "Rokugou!" Each time she called out a name, the panic on her face grew and grew. "NATALA!" It was a desperate cry, one Tatsumi recognized as someone calling out for someone close, but nothing. Only the sound of metal clattering against the stone pavement beneath them. The only thing that had come forth from Yatsufusa's power was a weapon of unknown origin to either Tatsumi or Seryu. It resembled a metal pole arm, it's entire frame made out of a hardened alloy it's sharp curved single-edged blade seemingly polished to perfection.

Tatsumi was unsure what to think about the sudden appearance of the weapon however didn't have the time as Kurome fell to her knees staring at the weapon with wide eyes, her body trembling. Tatsumi could see it in her eyes, she knew the weapon. And if her stature was anything to go by, she had just lost someone close to her.


	5. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


End file.
